Twin Necklaces
by SkileneFTW
Summary: *Humanized* Skipper & Marlene were born in the same hospital, in the same room at the same time. They were destined to be together but dark forces tore them apart, their parents' only goal was to protect them, so they gave them powerful necklaces to protect them but died whilst doing so. See inside for full summary!
1. Introduction

**Full summary:*Humanized* Skipper & Marlene were born in the same hospital, in the same room at the same time. They were destined to be together but dark forces tore them apart, their parents' only goal was to protect them, so they gave them powerful necklaces to protect them but died whilst doing so. Skipper and Marlene were left on two different doorsteps, at two different states. 15 years later they meet in New York at Central Park High and together they fight of evil forces! **

* * *

_Prologue:_

_New__York, 1997 was year two babies were born. They kinds very different from each other but they were destined to be with one-another, additionally one of them was a boy who was born to be a fighter and another one was a girl who was cute and naive but had feist..._

_On the cotton white bed, lay Missis Fishbone__ , who was a young woman with crystal blue eyes and wavey, night black hair. "Urggg..!"she groaned in pain as she squeezed her husbands hand tightly, thus making him whin in pain. Her husband was a young man with jade green eyes, had hair in an army cut and was called Mister Fishbone."Push, mam, push!"encouraged one of her sons while covering his eyes. "What does it look like she's doing, Aj!"moaned Emily sarcastically. Aj had a chocolate brown afro and emerald green eyes and Emily had firey orange eyes and black hair in a loose bun that never came out. "Kids! Stop fighting!"warned their father and held on to his wife's hand. 'Come on, just one more push!'thought Missis Fishbone and gave it her all, whilst closing her eyes tightly and was relived when the sound of soft crying reached her ears. "Honey...You got twins!" exclaimed the nurse happily and comforted her. The girl had pale skin like the rest of her family, short, black hair and had turquoise eyes and the boy had short, black, army like hair, pale skin like his family and sapphire blue eyes. "What do you want to call them?"asked the nurse calmly. "How about we call the boy Skipper because that mean's leader and the girl Sky because she looks like she's a Sky."suggested the father proudly. "Skipper and Sky it is, then!"agreed the mother._

_Meanwhile, in the bed opposite to them, a girl was being born too! "Ahhhh..!"screamed Missis Savilia, who was a young woman with green eyes and chocolate brown hair, as she squeezed her own husband's hand. "You can do it!"encouraged her husband and the nurse, the husband had white hair and brown eyes. "Urrrr,"moaned the wife and gave one last push before collapsing on the bed with tiredness. "Wahhhhhhh!"squealed the new born baby girl who had chocolate brown hair with white highlights and hazely-green eyes. "We did it!"exclaimed the father with glee and hugged the baby lightly in his arms. "What would you like to call it, madam?"asked the nurse excitedly. "Hmmm, what about Marlene?"recomended the father. "...Marlene..I like it!"aranged Missis Savilia. _

_Both families were so happy that they never even saw a mysterious back mist surrounding them, it was only when the black mist flew under the two mothers beds, soared through them and killed them is when everyone noticed. "Grab the babies!"screamed a nurse in panic. Violet, who was Skipper's older sister grabbed Skipper, Sky and Marlene and used her black magic to protect herself and the babies by creating a black, see through forcefield surrounding her. Her father took out a necklace and through it at her, which she caught and she could feel magic in the necklace, so put it in her pocket. "Protect the babies!"croaked out Marlene's dad before the black died killed him. "W-we..lov-ve youuu.."weezed out her father before he died. Violet looked around the room to see black fog everywhere, her siblings dying and nurses disappearing as tears came to her eyes. Soon the fog was banging against the forcefield and Violet knew she had to run so she did, all the way to the other side of town but the babes were making her arms ache! She used her magic to levitate Sky to the ground standing and enhanced her age to make her nearly as old as her. Sky looked at Violet confused then remembered everything, so she grabbed Marlene and ran with Violet into the boot of a plane. "V...can I call you V? Anyway, V...are we gonna live?"asked the 2 and 11 month year old Sky; yes, Sky is only 2 and Violet is only 3. "The first question, yes, you can call me V. But the second question...I don't know."replied Violet anxiously. "And if your wondering why we're in a plane is because we have to take Skipper and Marlene to a safe place."explained Violet urgently, then she took out the necklace and duplicated it. One of them had a silver chain, with a crystal moon in it's waxing crescent stage with every shade of blue charm and Violet put it on Skipper. The other necklace had a golden chain, with a gold sun charm and the end of the radiation points were slightly curved, Sky put this one around Marlene."These should keep them safe,"whispered Violet refectively and sighed. _

_The two girls felt a bump indicating the plane had landed, so the they tip-toed out and looked at the sighns to see they were in California. "Ok, so let's look for a house!"exclaimed Sky cheerfully, as she dashed towards one then was shortly followed by Violet. They knocked on it, left Marlene at the door step and ran back to the plane. A man unlocked the door and peered around,"Hello?"he called out then looked down at the baby. Smiling, he cradled the baby then brought it in side..._

_Next, the two girls went to Antratica and knocked on a military camp, left Skipper on the door step and hurried back to New York. A man, who had red, beady eyes, opened the door and got out in a fighting stand but was surprised to see a baby on the floor. "Well, hello Cupcake..,"he said to baby Skipper and cautiously brought him inside. As Violet and Sky were walking back to the plane, a mysterious fog surrounded them and they disappeared into thin air!_

_Fifteen years later.._

"Looks like your going to New York, sweetie pie!"

_*At the same time*_

"Cadet, your new mission is to go to school in New York. Do you accept?"

**TWIN NECKLACES:COMING SOON.**


	2. 15 years later

Fifteen years later from the whole incident, Marlene woke up early in the morning at 5:30am like she always had. She never knew why but she had always liked waking up early and opening the curtains to the sun's rays reflecting off her face, it just gave her a feeling of power. She had slightly tanned skin, chocolate-brown hair with white highlights on the end of them and she also had a side fringe with white highlights. She had hazel-green eye's that had a hint of gold since she wore that gold sun necklace that she was told to never take off; not even at the shower or sleep! Anyway, she got out of her pink otter onze pyjamas and got ready for her big day ahead,"New York,"she said to herself wistfully."The city were dreams come true!"and changed into her 'first impression' outfit. It was a cute chocolate-brown belly coat and the sleeves only went up to her elbows, a white sleeveless sequence shirt, a dark brown short skirt and some leg warmers. One white leg warmer and one dark brown leg warmer, with black UGG boot's to go with them. Next she took out some dark brown chocolate ice-cream earings, lip-glose and a small black tie. After she was done with that, she took out her new school booklet and started packing her most valuable and favourite things.

_'Tooth brush and tooth paste, check. Passport, check. Spanish guitar, check. Clothes, check. Mp3 player, check. Phone, check. Comb, check. Photos, check. Computer, check. Teddy bear, check!'_she counted in her head and smiled to herself then frowned when her tummy started rumbling. "Oh, looks like I'm hungry!"she mumbled and raced down stairs for a big breakfast of fish and oysters..and a mint.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Antartica, Skipper was getting ready for school too and woke up at 5:30 too, like always! He stretched he arms out as he yawned and jumped out of his stone bunk for his new 'mission'; going to a regular school. He still wore the neck lace he had since he was told to never take it off, for some strange reason. Skipper had sleek black hair that was always styled in an army fashion, piercing eyes that–if you looked carefully–was every shade of blue from Air Force Blue to Zaffre _**(A/N:Look up Shades of blue and press the Wikapedia answer to see what I** **mean) **_and pale orangey lips. He also had pale skin because he was not usually in the sun. Skipper was never really a day-time person and he didn't know why but he seemed to be more awake and alert at night and he also liked it when the moon reflected off his skin, it just gave him that sensation of power he needed. He got changed for his big day ahead of him, a nice regular person disguise to do the trick. A black hoody;unzipped, a plain, white T-shirt, black ripped-jeans, orange sneakers and a digital 24hours watch in an army print...with his moon necklace of course. After that he packed some of his valuable things,"Tooth brush and tooth paste, affirmitive. Nun chucks, check. Case of weapons, affirmitive. Passport, check. Clothes, check."counted Skipper out loud then roller scated down stairs for a breakfast of Catfish, cod and rice.  
**  
**"Well it's about time you got here!"shouted stern voice in front of Skipper and he looked up to see his adopted father; Buck Rockgut. Buck had a military cut like Skipper's but shorter, beady, red eyes, pale skin, pale-orange lips and yellow eyebrows. He was wearing a black and white jump suit with orange boots and Lynx deodorant. "Well I'm front and centre now, dad,"replied Skipper commandingly whilst looking strait forward in an idle fashion.  
"I am your commander, Soldier! You address me as Sir, Commander or Boss!"he yelled at the teen aggressively.  
"Sir, yes, sir!"shouted Skipper unemotionally but his heart felt otherwise. He, and this may sound cliché, but he longed for someone who he could share a laugh with, someone who let him talk, someone who saw him more than _just _a soldier.  
"Now come on, let's go to the airport."commanded Buck a little less calmer. Skipper, who was drinking his coffee spit-took,  
"But sir..! I didn't have any breakfast!"protested Skipper whiningly and frowned slightly.  
Buck's eyes narrowed,"You will not speak unless you are spoken too!"he bellowed then threw a fish at Skipper, grabbed him then ran to the airport.

***Skips the flight***

After they flew to NYC, Buck called a taxi and dropped Skipper of at school...No literally, he chucked Skipper out of the taxi and left him a note saying where his apartment would be. "Are you alright?"asked a tall boy with square glases concernedly and helped Skipper up.  
"Yeah, hey do you know anyone called...Kowalski? He suppose to be my guide and my first friend according to this slip.."asked Skipper curiously whilst looking around.  
The tall boy smiled widely,"Your looking at him!"he replied and shook hands with Skipper eagerly. This took the young commando by surprise, and he took a full look of his new compadre. Kowalski had formal, black hair, black glases, black coat, white vest, white pants and orange trainers. He had pale skin, since he was never invited to a beach party, orangey lips and ocean blue eyes. "I'm an inventor! ..And a geek."he mumbled the last part sadly and looked down.  
Suddenly a friendly looking boy, who was slightly shorter than Skipper came next to Kowalski,"You're not ah geek! You an undiscovahed scientist if that helps, K'walski!"he spoke with a British accent jollily then noticed Skipper. "OH! I forgot to introduce mahself! I'm Private, me K'walski and Rico made a little team but we need ah leadah."he informed innocently. Private had casual, black hair, baby-blue eyes, pale skin and light-orange lips. He had orange fabric boots, white shorts, a long, black jacket and a white shirt with a cute cartoon penguin. "I'm new here, I'm Skipper."he introduced then got led inside by his two new friends.

"Now here's our school, Central Park High!"explained Kowalski formally. "We have history with , he's cool. He's the only person who's told Alice to take a chill-pill! Then there's-"  
"'Walski! Don' bo'e 'im wiv yo' cha'ing!"teased a boy who was taller than Skipper but shorter than Kowalski with fake annoyance in his voice. The boy had a smal, black mohac, a black, leather jacket, black ripped-jeans, a dirty, white shirt with a picture of dynomite on it. He also had pale skin, dark blue eyes, light orange lips and a scar that ran over the left side of his mouth. "Ang I'm Rico!"he grumbled. Rico then grabbed Skipper's arm and led him to the caffitieia and brst through the doors, which made everyone look at them. "At 'is s'hool, eve'yon' ha' the'r own g'oup! The bullies/Jocks," he told skipper whilst pointing at a table with 3 huge boys on it. One of the boys had black hair and tanned skin, with loads of muscles, fat lips and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a basketball jacket, black jeans and a grey shirt with a picture of a gorilla eating a bannana. "Yo! Bing, what the heck are they doing?"he said in a deep, manly voice. Next to him was his twin, who had dark brown hair and a black T-shirt of a gorilla beating up a person.  
"I don' know Bada, but watch out! That Rico kid is with them!"he replied and continued chewing his bannana. The last boy on the table was an austrailian boy with sand-blonde hair, a basketball jacket, white jeans, tanned skin, hazel eyes and a sandy shirt with a picture of a kangaroo with red boxing gloves. "Ay, ay,ay! Joey don't like bloks who barge in on Joey!"he shouted and chucked a basketball at them.  
"Then there's the cheerleaders, watch out. They think they own the flippin' school!"grumbled Kowalski angrily and looked at there table. The queen of the cheerleaders casted a glare at Kowalski, she had blonde, wavey hair, spray-tan all over her, turquoice eyes and bubble-gum pink lip-glose. "She's called Stephony Flowahs,"said Private cheerfully. "Then the Dramah Nerds, no offence!"he called out and guestered to a table. A girl looked at Private dully, she haddark brown hair, purple eyes, red lips-stick, a white dress and black tights. "I'm Vanessa Fionette."she spoke quietly and eyed Skyler. The new team went out of he caffitieria and started walking down the hallway and they were so deep in chat that they didn't notice two girls coming their way and theywalked strate into Marlene and Doris. "I'm SO sorry, miss- Doris..!"spat Kowalski sourly since he had still not gotten over the whole 'Let's just be friends talk'.

"Kowalski.."she mumbled back sadly, not because they weren't a couple but because Kowalski hated her since... Skipper looked up into Marlene's eyes and he had a flashback..

* * *

_...*flashback*...  
_  
_In a hospital, dark fog was surrounding the room and screams were getting muffled by it. A pregnant woman was seen on a bed then disappeared but the ghost or soul of her was seen getting sucked into the darkness before a sad looking face formed in the fog. Lot's of faces were next to her and it was quite horrifing, three babies were trapped in a forcefield and some two year old girl was seen carrying them. Images flashed before he saw two girls and only two babies running through new your whilst getting chased by a black fog that seemed to be devouring everthing in it's path. More Images flashed and two babies were in two different parts of the world then seen together in a split screen, one was a blured vision of a girl with chocolate hair and a blured picture of a boy with black hair then a quick image of a blue moon in it's waxing crestent stage necklace and a golden sun necklace flashed before a vision of golden eyes were infront of him..  
...*end flashback*..._

* * *

"Skipper?"asked Kowalski and snapped him out of his trance. Skipper blushed furiously when he noticed he was still looking at Marlene and looked down, Marlene too seemed to turn light pink when she looked at Skipper. "Hi, I'm Marlene.."she murmered softly and shifted her eyes between Skipper and the floor quickly.  
"Hey, the name's Skipper,"he answered and shifted his look between Marlene and the floor, then looked up at Marlene's hazel-green eyes. He stood up and helped her up, but when he touched her hand a spark glowed from inside it, time just froze around them and a weird sensation coursed through the both of them. It was like electrisity, it mad both of their hairs stand on end and it gave off a shock...however, Marlene and Skipper secretly liked it. Both blushed when they looked down on them still holding each other's hand and let go sharply, making an invisble shock wave shake Kowalski's glasses off. Doris and the boys looked at each other weirdly then looked back at the two, who disappeared down their seperate ways. Skipper continued down the hall way blushing like crazy and Marlene went into a cafitieria with one though in their individual minds,

_'I have fallen for a complete stranger!'_

* * *

**Sorry for the hold up, but i'm not an expert on multi-chapter stories! Hahahah, Cliffhanger! I'm so evil, the next chapter will forcas on Marlene but not what happened with her before she bumped into Skipper. The next part _might_ have more discriptions of everyone and some Skilene drama, but they'll make friends afterwards. thanks for reviewing this chapter and you're all amazing! :D  
**_  
_**Skipper:Don't forget to...**

**Everyone:REVIEW!**__


	3. Jealous Julien and Skilene Drama

**Marlene's POV:**

I quietly speed-walked into the cafeteria, just to get away from all the attention when guess what? More attention! All of the boys were staring at me, half in a dreamy state and some of the girls were slapping the boy next to them and glaring at both me and them and a cheerleader was just glaring at me. "Marlene!"shouted Doris from behind me and came running to me. She had blonde hair with light blue and light pink highlights, bubble-gum pink lips, grey-blue eyes and normal skin. She was wearing a deep sky blue checkered belly coat without any sleeves, a white shirt without any sleeves, a light grey pair of skinny jeans, a shiny, deep sky blue belt and a grey pair of graffiti sneakers. She looked like Avril Lavigne, but with less mascara. "Help me!"I hissed to Doris nervously then added. "I have stage fright!" Doris nodded understandingly the leaned towards me and whispered,"I know just what to do,"deviously then shouted whist still leaning towards me,"YO! YOU PEOPLE! EVER SEEN A CHIC OR WHAT?!" I jumped as well as the boys since we didn't expect her to do that. "AND LADIES! IT'S NOT HER FAULT THAT _YOUR _BOYFRIENDS WERE STUPID ENOUGH TO FALL FOR THAT!"and pointed at me whilst glaring at the wide eyed ladies. Last of all, she stared daggers at the cheerleader but she didn't flinch in the slightest. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOU FLIPPIN' BUSINESS AND STOP BEING A FLIPPIN' SLU-"she screamed but I covered her mouth and dragged her away from the ear before she could finish that word.

Once we were out of the cafeteria, she sent me a look saying,'_...What the heck, man? I was THIS close to calling that ugly prune what she rightfully was and is!_'. "DORIS! I am NOT going to let you bad mouth that cheerleader!"I exclaimed in a hushed voice. "Fine! Let's just to History class!"she whispered back and skateboarded don the hall, not even giving an oyster shell to the angry teachers complains. Arriving at the class, Doris accidentally slammed the door in my face so I reached out to open the door but someone's hands met with mine and I felt a spark when I looked up to see Skipper.

_...*Flashback*..._

_Two girls were running through New York with to babies with them, a black fog seemed to be chasing them and took away life and colour from everything it touched. The scene changed to luggage getting thrown around and the babies let out a small whimper, "Shh, little ones.."said a voice in the flashback but no one opened their mouth. Two invisible, white angles flew out of the necklaces the babies wearing and joined together, making a heart shape. The last scene was filled with darkness and a black and grey ghost came in view, it had sharp teeth and soulless eyes. "You can't run forever, MWAHAHAHAHA!"it carkled in a sadistic, demonic voice._

_...*End flashback*..._

**No POV:**

"Erm..Ladies first?"offered Skipper awkwardly, opening the door and guestering inside.  
Marlene blushed cutely and went in, whilst murmuring a 'thank you' and went to sit down with Doris in the second row.  
Skipper smiled and walked into and was closely followed by Kowalski, Private and Rico, who sat in the first row with him.  
Moments later, a few more pupils walked in the classroom before the teacher walked in.  
"Alright class, two new students are now attending our school.."he started cheerfully and nodded his head at Skipper and Marlene."And we all know what that happens when we get a new studant!"he exclaimed in a sing-song voice and lined everybody up against the back wall. He moved the desks so it was now two people shared one desk, looked back up at his students, who were waiting calmly. "Kowalski and Private, Mason and Phil, Julien a-"  
"KING Julien! You should be knowing dat by now!"warned Julien and sat down on the desk grumpy.  
"...Right...King Julien and Maurice, Rico and Mort and Skipper and Marlene."he retorted formally with a straight face but had a grin creeping along his mouth. Skipper and Marlene looked at each other and blushed, then sat down shyly as they looked away in a slightly dreamy way.

Meanwhile, Julien observed the two in the back and frowned with jealousy. He was from Madagascar, had brown skin, black hair with grey highlights in a short pony tail, dark lips, golden eyes and had a dot of black marker on his nose. He was wearing a grey jacket with a 'KISS YOUR KING' badge, a white T-shirt with a ringtailed lemur wearing a crown on it's head, a jungle themed belt, a sparkly, dark grey pants and a black pair of kicks with the word 'DANCE' multi coloured on the side of them. "Pssst! Maurice!"whispered Julien harshly and elbowed Maurice in the stomach a couple of times until he spoke. "Do dey make a good couple?"he questioned jealously and pointed at Skipper and Marlene who seemed to be blushing.  
"Well by the looks of it I'd say yeah- I mean no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!"he lied nervously and smiled. Maurice was from Madagascar too! He had black hair with dark grey highlights, brown skin, light gold eyes, dark lips and a spec of black marker on his nose. He wore a black jacket, a grey shirt, white jeans, black shoes and a pair of contact lenses. "I agree! HELP ME!" he screamed at Maurice which made everyone look at him in a weird way. Maurice nodded,"Ok, so first some flowers, then a restaurant reservation, maybe chocolate and-"  
"Nooooo! I mean help me get them to fall out!"he insisted and chuckled deviously.  
Maurice sighed and started listing stuff like clubs and that, after that Julien mumbled,  
"Perfect, hehehee!"and slipped out of the back window with Maurice.

**:Later at** **lunch:  
**Skipper was sitting on a table with his new friends and Marlene was sitting with Doris on the table opposite them, both unaware that a certain 'King' was watching them from the ceiling. Yeah, he had nowhere to spy on them except the ceiling..but don't worry, he's sitting on this catwalk thing. Julien had found a secret tunnel leading there from the sewer pipes that was outside the back window in history class. He decorated it with black material around it, a tramplin, a table, one chair, loads of cushions, a telescope and he had a small pipe used to suck their food up from the dinnner ladies stove. "Julien..You sure about this?"inquired Maurice and peered down at the two friends who were laughing at what each other were saying.  
"King Julien is always sure!"insisted Mort, who was sitting on Juliens foot...Ouch. Mort was half Madagascaran and half american, he had golden/sandy blonde hair, dark brown eyes in the winter, golden eyes in the summer, tanned skin and one big tooth. He was wearing a mango coloured wooly jumper, brown pants and black Nike shoes with a golden nick simbol.  
"What the morty said!"agreed with little attention as he peered down at Marlene with a smug look on him face. He got his sling-shot and filled it with mash potato and fired at Marlene, momments later he heard her yelp and shriek angrily. He tied one end of a rope to Morts foot and the other end to the railing, then hoisted him down with a bit of mash in him hands and handed it to Skipper before giggling and slipping away with out anyone seeing him. Marlene glanced at Skipper's hand then frowned angrily, her eye's burning with fury, and slapped him across the face before stomping out of the way as the sunlight reflecting hurt from the tears brimming in her eyes. Doris glared at Skipper but blamed Kowalski with bittersweet memories flooding her mind before she took of after Marlene who had seemed to disappear.  
"She'll come back,"promised Kowalski and put a reasuring hand on his friends shoulder.

After lunch they had geography class but Marlene was still nowhere to be found! Doris came bursting in, but empty handed and panting. It was nearly the end of class, too! If Marlene missed a full lesson, she'd be on lock down for the rest of the year! Skipper casted a worried glance at Kowalski and looked back at the teacher, who was too busy explaining the lesson to notice Skipper move to Marlene's seat and climb out of the high open window. Skipper managed to do it without being seen but tumbed out of the window and landed on the grass, face flat. The sound of a guitar and someone singing nice and clearly reached him ears and he looked up to see Marlene sitting on a tall branch on a tree in central park, which was just outside the school. The branch had a soft breeze flying through it but not too strong since some leaves were bloking the way, the sun casaded down on to the branch and the branch it's self was big and wide. Big enough for one or two people to stand on, it had a old grassy green pillow, the top wasn't twistted like the trunch, so you could write or do something easily on it and here was a secret botton that had a control panel joined to it, the panel could open up a leaf camoflauge roof, a water donator for when it rained and an organic radiator. So it was basicly an open tree house. "_I can be tough, I can be strong. But with you..it's not like that at all.._"she sang as she strumbed the guitar. "_And there's a girl, who gives a s***. Behind that wall..You just walked through it.._"  
Skipper quietly climbed up the tree and sat next to her as he listened,"Wow,"he breathed at her amazing singing impressed, which startled her since she had her eye's closed.  
When she saw who it was she sighed,"What do you want, Skipper?"she asked dully and rested her head on a knee she had brought up to her chest to hug.

"I'm came up here to find you and tell you that it wasn't me who through that mash at you,"

"Then who did?"

"Ringtail..As in Julien."

"Oh."

"And why was it such a big deal anyway?"

Marlene turned her face towards him so he could see her whole face, the mash was super hot and at the speed and distant it feel from made it extremely hot which burned her cheek and a bit of her arm. Skipper gasped at the sight as tears rolled down Marlene's face and collected at the side of her face before gravity pulled it to the grass underneath her. "That's why."she informed unemotionally and turned her head back around, avoiding to look into Skipper's eyes. This hurt Skipper because she was one of his closes and first friend. "And,"he began which made Marlene look at him hopefully. "I was hoping..Thaaaat..You might wanna..Staaaart..Over?"he questioned nervously but had a hint of hope weeving through.  
Marlene smiled and nodded, then took Skipper's hand and climbed through the window, whilst showing off a little by doing a back flip and dive into it.  
Skipper chukled quietly and followed her in, right before class ended.

After class, Skipper and Marlene told their friends that they had made up were going to have rainbow snowcones,"Aww, congrats you guys!"congratulated Doris and smiled then grabbed Skipper's shoulder and whispered to him,"Your officially of my list; Be glad. But if you do anything to hurt her, I WILL break you...!"she warned him angrily.  
"BUT, we're only getting snowcones AFTER a little revenge on a certain Ringtail."smiled skipper and he and Marlene casted a look at each other with a smirked stuck to their smug faces. Doris laughed evily and stated,"Then you came just to the right girl,"...

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! I luv all of you! :D**

**Julien:Wait, wait, wait! What's the revenge for me? ',:(**

**Doris:...Nooooothing..Hehehehe ):D **

**Julien: *gulp* HELP ME! O.O' **

**Doris:Just review, ;)**


	4. Sweet revenge

Doris led Kowalski, Private, Skipper, Rico and Marlene to her house. She owned a blue flat, with a garden full of white flowers and dolphin statues. She walked over to a black, mouldy dolphin statue in the very back of her garden and pulled its fin down, which opened a trap door in the snout of the dolphin fountain. "Ok, I would lead you to my house but this is where I plot my revenge! So, all you have to do is get on to the edge of the fountain and climb on to the dolphin's back by putting your foot on its fin. Then balance both feet on its open snout and jump in!"informed Doris and did showed them what to do.  
"Doris...?"asked Private and peered over the opening.  
"Yeah?"asked a voice behind them and they whirled around to see Doris opening the flower beds to an exit. "Oh, and this is the exit if you want to come in the boring way."  
"But I would expect better of you, boys!"warned Skipper who appeared next to Doris inside the exit panel.  
"How did you..?"  
"I came in through the Dolphin, and I expect you to do the same, young Private."answered Skipper and narrowed his eyes at his team. "Sorry, but ain't taking risks!"interupted Markene and jumped down the exit but stumbled on a twisted branch. Luckily, Skipper caught her in his arms and they looked into each others eyes to see another flashback.  
_*flashback*  
Two teens were holding hands and had a glowing necklace on them, a sinister fog mixed with blood-red fog was surrounding them. The necklaces glowed brighter and killed away all the fog and evil. However, the next images were to blurred to see and it just stopped  
*end flashback*_  
"AHH!"screamed Marlene when she when she and Skipper got kicked into Doris' 'lair' by Doris herself. However, the boys catched them and hoisted them back to their feet. "Ok, so what kind of revenge do you wanna pull? Scary, vandalism, obsession or random?"asked Doris as she pulled out a checklist.

"Look, we just want heartbreaking payback, nothing serious!"warned Marlene as a wash of concern clouded her hazel eyes.  
"Then I'm afraid I have a plan.."  
"Awesome!"shouted Marlene enthusiastically.  
"But you're not going to like it."countered Doris and whispered the plan to Marlene making her pretend to vomit.

"...Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

**The next day at school...**

Julien was walking down the corridor with expectant look on his face when Marlene ran crying to him. "Marlene, what is being de matter?"asked Julien, fake innocents lacing his voice as a smug look creeped along his face. "S-s-s-Skiiiiiipp-Er-Er-Er broke my h-h-heart-t-t!"she stuttered wearily and sobbed into his chest whist pounding him. "Ah! A little der Marlene!"coughed Julien as he received hard punches into his chest. All Marlene did was cry more, Julien was silently laughing in what he thought was victory,"Der, der Marlene! Be letting it alls out..hehehe!"he comforted and led her to his secret hide out.

When they arrived Marlene stopped crying and looked around somewhat curiously and looked for a certain book of Juliens. She scanned the place until she found it sitting on Juliens trampoline, she quietly crept over to it and glanced at the pages in it then hid it in her coat. When she heard Julien approaching her she began to cry some more, "So what kind of smoothy would you like?"wondered Julien softly, trying to make a conversation. "Mannnnggg-g-g-g-go.."she trembled and hid her face in sadness. "My favourite!"squealed the annoying king and ran down into the cafeteria for one. When he was gone, Marlene poured some nuts into a bender and hid it under the table in just the nick of time to since Julien was bounding up the stairs. "I am being back!"he yelled a set out one mango smoothy with two straws. As Julien turned around, Marlene drank up the mango smoothy and poured in the nut smoothy but with added yellow food colouring so Julien wouldn't know the difference. Flirtiouly, Julien set down the two straws and took a sip at the smoothy as he winked at Marlene with a small smirk before his eyes grew wide and he gave a spit take of the nutty smoothy...because he hated nuts. Marlene couldn't contain her laughter anymore and se arrupted with it, she laughed so hard she fell out of her seat and was hyperventalating **(A/N:This is more to do with crying so much you find it hard to breathe, in this fashon, you LAUGH so hard you find it hard to breathe)**. "Julien,"started Marlene cheerfully as she got up from the floor and had finally stopped laughing. "You just got played!" and out popped Doris and Team Penguin (their new team name) with a camera.

"W-What?"

"You see, King, after I found out that it was you who threw that mash at me, I just had to get pay back!"explained Marlene smugly. "The revenge was, ruin your new shirt with my mascara-stained tears, punch you in the chest, read your diary and swap your favourite fruit smoothy with your least favourite fruit, nuts."  
"But we got a bounus, that HILARIOUS spit take! Which is a picture to be stuck in my Revenge Victim Scrapbook!"retorted Doris and highfived Rico. "So what you have to say for yourself?" The victims lip trembled before he burst into tears and ran down the stairs shouting something about Christmas Steve.

**FIN~!**

* * *

**Sorry about the long hold up, but i'm not good when it comes to Multi-Chapter stories and yet...I LOVE THEM! XD So thank you for the reviews and you people rock!**

**Christmas Steve:Review...?**

**Disclaimer:I do not Own PoM, it belongs to it's rightful owners!**


	5. Marlene's first snowcone & a new HQ

After the gang had gotten their revenge, the rest of the school day had flown by without any troubles. Skipper went to his locker to pick up some books when a note floated out of his books and on to the floor. Seeing this, Skipper bent down and picked it up so he could read it. "Skipper, so people won't get suspicious, you are going to have to call me dad...but only in public and when even one person is around. However, if you call me dad during missions or anything like that, you're 'grounded'. Now the apartment we're staying at is the Central Apartments. It's dang popular to your school, so ask a friend."read Skipper aloud to himself when he saw that the hallway was empty. _'Without says saying from or love..He didn't love me as a son, he never will.."_thought Skipper sourly and tucked the note in his book.

As he walked up the hallway, he was to busy thinking to notice Kowalski, that is until he bumped into Kowalski. "Kowalski! Are you ok?"he asked the tall boy and helped his friend up.  
Kowalski gladly accepted the help up and smiled before replying,"Affirmative!"  
Skipper smiled at his friends military talk before he questioned,"Hey do you know where the Central Apartments are?"  
"Central Apartments? That's where me, K'walski and Rico live!"exclaimed Private from behind them with Rico at his side.  
"Ye'h! 'at's w'ere 'ost of th' s'hool l'ves!"informed Rico before his mind wondered of explosions and fish.  
"What's your door number?" asked Kowalski curiously whist raising an eyebrow.  
Skipper got hesitant to answer, but replied in a few seconds,"Weeeell, Dad didn't really specify which one but he said on the middle floor near the lobby."  
"Really? B'cause we live on the same floor! So does the Chimppanzahs, Julien Ringtaimur, Maurice Ayeas and Mort Moumur. I hear that Julien and Maurice are half-brothahs and Mort and Maurice are brothahs, but Morts mum gave Mort her maiden name to him."exclaimed Private happily and dragged Skipper outside.

"Uh, Private...Why exactly are you dragging me?"quieried Skipper flatly and raised an eyebrow at him. As soon as Private realised what he was dragging Skipper, his eyes grew as wide as saucers, he let go and gave a sheepish grin. "'Oo 'ike 'y wide?"asked Rico proudly and rested his elbow against a car. Skipper gave a double take at the car, which was pink, decorated with flowers, had no roof and had a smiley face on a stick dangling on the back. "..."replied Skipper and stared t the car with his mouth hanging open.  
"I kno' 'igh'? Speec'le's!"stated Rico proudly as turned to the car and screamed, then glared at Private. Lucky for Private, he let it slide and entered the car, when everyone was inside, he slammed the door shut and hit the gas pedal, making the car race own the street.

Once they arrived, Skipper's 'dad' was waiting for them at the main entrance. "SKIPPER! WHERE IN THE DING-DONG HAVE YOU BEEN?!"screamed Buck and dragged Skipper by the ear inside to the 5th floor. "And why are they following you?"whispered Buck harshly to Skipper.  
"They live on the same floor!"whispered Skipper loudly back and walked to his apartment with his dad by his side. When he entered the room, he was amazed to see it, unfortunately, since he was late (by FIVE minutes), Buck angrily locked Skipper in his room. Skipper's room had a grey marble floor, with an army pattern rug and blue-fish wall paper. There was an Army Metal Bed for Skipper with a thin, light blue mattress, a plain white pillow and swamp-green sheets. The room was filled with boxes of Skipper's junk and it took Skipper half an hour to unpack and place them in his room. Suddenly he got a text from Marlene...: (**Skipper 's **text, Marlene's text)

Hi Skipper! Where are you, Kowalski, Private and Rico told me that you live on the same floor as me and that your door number was 12B. Oh, and I live at the opposite door, 5A! :D  
**  
Hey Marlene, I'm grounded for being FIVE minutes late! D: But, I have a plan...Hey could you send me a copy of the ventilation plans, ASAP? THNX! ;)**

In less than a minute, Marlene sent him a photo of the ventilation plans and he moved his bed to see a golden-but rusty-Vent and he climbed thought it, by following his phone. When he saw what he was looking for he slipped his phone into his pocket and peered in through the vent to see Marlene, Kowalski, Private and Rico waiting at the vent. He kicked the vent open and landed in Marlene's room with a stunning pose to finish. "Ok team, now that we have successfully played our revenge we can now get..."started Skipper proudly but paused to observe his teams enthusiasm to find pleasing results.  
"Say it! Say it!"chanted Kowalski eagerly whilst bouncing up and down.  
"SNOWCONES!"  
"Yeah! Snowcones, I love snowcones! ...What's a snowcone?"pondered Marlene as curiosity shown in her sparkling hazel eyes.  
"Wait, you've never had a snowcone? Well we gotta fix that!"exclaimed Skipper and grabbed Marlene's hand, then ran out of the building and to the park. When Skipper's hand-made contact with Marlene's, she didn't get a flashback but felt a surge of power corsing through her veins and an amazing feeling struck her body, making her feel like she could do anything!

"Marlene...? We're at the park now..Hello?"Skipper shook Marlene by the shoulders making her snap out of her hypnotic stare.  
"Hmm, what? Oh, ok! So which snowcone would you recommend for a first timer?"wondered Marlene apprehensively and peered down at the mouth watering flavours.  
Smiling, Skipper, who loved snowcones, answered happily,"The rainbow one, that way you can taste all the flavours and trust me; they're good!"  
So Marlene agreed to have it and she totally loved the taste of it, so she decided to have double scoop; which made Skipper smirk.

However, the fun soon stopped when Skipper got home to a furious father, who - when everyone was gone - slapped Skipper across the face for the fist time and shouted louder than Julien's Boom-Box. Skipper sprinted to his room and locked the door shut, luckily he had his video games, a toilet and a mini refrigerator to last him for quite a while. After an hour he got bored and stared outside the window whilst rubbing his cheek, which was bright red,_'Man, I wish I had a friend who would help me through this, not a normal friend but...A best friend. A person who appreciates me, who likes me...who thinks of me more than a team-mate or a soldier...Someone like-'_thought Skipper sadly but was knocked out of his train of thoughts when he received a message from Kowalski asking if he could sneak out through the vent again for something. Skipper smiled sadly and glanced at the hammer shut vent when an idea suddenly popped in o his mind and he pressed a brick on the wall to revel a secret safe. Punching in numbers, he wondered why he hadn't thought of this before and opened the safe to see his case of weapons. Moments later..._**WIZZZZZ!**_Skipper decided to go extreme and used laser gun to melt the nails off and slid through the vent and into Kowalski's room, suprising the young scientist.  
"Skipper!"shouted the polish boy half worriedly and half excitedly then heaved Skipper to his feet. "We found a great HQ for us! Come on! I'll show you!"insisted Kowalski and leaded Skipper to the roof of the building.

"Woah, this is good!"commented the leader and looked around. It was grey with 4 Metal Miliary bunks, a table and a TV! The were two secret openings in the floor which lead to Kowalski's room and the pool's changing room!  
"Thanks,"thanked Private and walked over to a box to unpack it. "You know, it was Marlene who found this place..Hey could you help me with this box, Skippah? Skippah?"called Private but he saw Skipper disappearing down one of the tunnels.

Meanwhile, Marlene was humming a tune when she heard a knock on her door and opened it to see Skipper. "Oh, hey Skipper! And what gives me the pleasure of having you here?"she questioned kindly as she fluttered her eyelashes, flipped her hair and smiled.  
To Skipper, it looked like it was all in slow motion which made Marlene look more beautiful than she already was and Skipper turned bright red to when he saw Marlene was inches away from him.  
"Skipper?"called Marlene as her eyes began to flash with worry and a frown came upon her face.  
This made Skipper snap out of his gaze as he didn't want to worry or upset Marlene,"What? Oh, well I just came here to say thank you for finding the boys a HQ."he informed Marlene half-heartedly then hugged her before heading back to his apartment.

When he got in, he found his Buck fast asleep on the couch and he took that opportunity to tip-toe back to his room. Once he got in a closed the door and smiled at himself then looked outside the window when a thought occurred to his head. _'Wait, just because I didn't respond for a while made Marlene worried...and she believed in me when I told her it wasn't me who flung the potato at her..and when we first met, she seemed to look at me in that way..What if SHE'S the that I've hoped for my whole life..?'_wondered Skipper as he stared wistfully out the window.

At the same time, Marlene was staring out the window in her room when a shooting star past by. _'A SHOOTING STAR! I wish that one day, my prince in shining armor will come..'_

* * *

**Ok, I'm not updating until I get 3 reviews by the least since I only got 1 review on my last chapter! That was by a good friend,'Jetengine'. :D  
You rock! :D Oh, anddo you guys like my new Cover for this story? Do tell me!**

***humanized*Buck Rockgut:REVIEW..RE..RED..THE RED SQUIRREL!**


	6. Jealousy, history and mystery

Next day at school, Marlene was wearing her casual victory outfit which was a caramel brown leather jacket, a white T-shirt with the word WINNER on in dark brown, regular jeans and red sneakers. She had a nice sleep like everyone else did on the 5th, 6th and 4th floor since Julien was too busy moping to party with his iTunes on full volume. She was still thinking of the hug Skipper had given her last night, it had just felt so right..Like they were ment to be! _'Great, now I'm starting to obsess over this stupid little crush!'_she shouted in her head to herself angrily and continued walking to her locker. She knew her locker was opposite to Skipper's like her apartment because she had accidentally bumped into him when she was walking to it. Looking over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of him at his locker and smiled a little then turned around and blinked,"Hi Skipper!"she greeted cheerfully as she opened her eyes but was bewildered at the sight she saw! HER Skipper was KISSING another girl! The girl looked older than Kowalski, she had fiery red hair, with orange highlights, a black leather coat with an orange belly top and a long, falcon feathered skirt, light brown tights and yellow boots. She had fair skin, illumining yellow lips sick and orange eyes, which in the sunlight appeared to by golden and in the shade appeared to be a brownish-red.

Skipper broke from the kiss with surprise and awkwardly replied,"Heeeey, Mar-lene..."whilst rubbing the back of his head and looking down ashamed when he noticed the bewildered expression on Marlene's face. Marlene felt something on her chest as her eye darted between the ashamed Skipper and the glaring girl. She never really felt like this before, it was a mixture between anger and envy, but she just couldn't put her tongue on it. "Soooo..Who that?"asked Marlene awkwardly whilst nodding her head at the tall girl who kept on switching her gaze between Skipper and Marlene;glancing at Skipper, glaring at Marlene.  
"Kitka,"answered the girl in a deep voice and extended her hand to Marlene for a hand shake, which Marlene hesitantly excepted. "What a _pleasure _to meet you!"greeted Kitka with fake innocence and sarcasm dripping from her voice as she shook Marlene's hand more strongly and purposely crushed her hand. "I'm Skippy's new _Girlfriend_."informed Kitka smugly and smirked when she saw heartbreak cloud the brunette's hazel eyes. Skipper flinched at the word 'girlfriend' as Kitka had put emphasises on it and that he knew that it might hurt Marlene, just not in _that_ way. Chocking back a sob, Marlene took a couple of steps back and raced down the hallway with tears streaming down her face. "MARLENE! Wait!"he called after her and let go of Kitka to chase after her. However, when Skipper was gone, Kitka smiled sadistically and her eyes (Iris') glowed red.

Marlene ran down the hallway and to her secret hiding place. She was bursting to just sit and cry but she kept on wiping the tears away furiously, she was told to never cry over a boy and she tried to convince herself that it was Kitka's cocky attitude but she knew deep inside her it had something to do with Skipper. _'Am I..Jealou-'_wondered Marlene but was interrupted by a voice with a thick spanish accent.  
"¿Por such a sad expresión on such a hermoso face, hmm?"asked boy genuinely and brought Marlene's face to look at him. He had hair slightly darker than Marlene's and creamy white highlights, he had jade green eye's and a good upper body. He was wearing a dark brown hoodie;hood down and unzipped, a creamy white T-shirt, chocolate-brown shorts and black Nike shoes. His eye widened when a realisation hit him,"Oh, how could I be so rude? Allow me to introducir myself, I am Antonio Sovilio, I go casa schooled!"he explained sincerely and kissed Marlene's hand, making her blush and look away. As soon as she looked away his eyes (Iris') glowed red and he wore an evil smile on his face. Just then, Skipper arrived panting and Antonio's eyes turned green again and his worried face returned.  
"Marlene, listen I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner! And I apologise for-"  
"Well, señior, you should be arrepentido! How could you sadden such a pretty señiorita?"shouted Antonio angrily and turned Marlene and himself away from Skipper in a huff.  
Feeling hurt, Skipper took a couple of steps back and hung his head down in shame before quietly replying,"I'll just go, _you know I never wanna hurt you_.."and walked back down the hallway as a song started playing on a radio on top of Julien's locker,

_Both hands, tied behind my back for nothing,  
__Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again..  
__Why we gotta fall for it now?!  
__I never meant to start a war,  
__You know I never wanna hurt you..!  
__Don't even know what we're fighting for..!_

The soft lyrics floated out side through an open window and reached Marlene's ears which made her think about her and Skipper's rocky friendship, how they were sometimes best friends and how other times they fought like there was no tomorrow. She new Skipper would never try to hurt her but she did feel hurt and Skipper had something to do with him. The quietness in the lyric's made her doze off but they were still spinning in her head.

_Why does love alway like a,  
__Battlefield..  
__A battlefield..  
__A battlefield?_

As she began to doze off, Antonio's eye's turned red again and a snarl came to his lips as he glared at her, with soulless eyes. The sunlight shone on a certain necklace she was wearing and it reflected in his eyes, making him smirk a little when he saw the prize he was searching for. Reaching out for the necklace, he narrowed his eyes and lunged for it with his hand but as soon as he made contact, it reflected an light-yellow, nearly invisible blast at his and burned his skin. "AHHH!"screamed Antonio noiselessly and backed away quietly to examine his hand then glared at the necklace his eyes turned a deeper shade of red and he fully disappeared.

Meanwhile, as Skipper slumped down the hallway and accidentally crashed into Kitka. "Ooh! Sorry, dollface! I just have a lot on my mind.."he commented half-heartedly.  
"I'm fine, but I know what to do for your stress! Follow me!"she ordered happily and raced into an empty classroom. "Take a seat!"she told Skipper and patted at one, which Skipper excepted. "Now close your eyes.."she instructed and smiled sadistically when he closed his eyes. She reached out to the necklace he was wearing and her eyes turned red again, however when she just came near it, to glowed out an invisible wave of power and burned Kitka's hand and sides. Her eyes turned blood-red and she screamed a demonic, ear-piercing scream before vaporizing into thin air. This made Skipper's eyes snap open and he jumped out of his chair in a fighting stand but was surprised to see ashes where Kitka was standing,"Hello?"he called out and raced out into the hallway to see Marlene running up to him."Skipper!"she cried and hugged Skipper which made him blush lightly and hug her back.  
"Listen, I'm really sorry..I don't know why Kitka was acting like that, we just met in the morning, had a small conversation and before I could say 'hi' to you she grabbed my shirt and kissed me! I was too shocked to say much so.."  
Marlene calmly interrupted Skipper,"No, it's ok! I should be apologising from Antonio's behaviour, he was so kind to me and he mentioned something about casa schooled or whatever. I forgive you, I was just overreacting." and smiled at Skipper with that heartwarming smile.  
"Friends?"questioned Skipper hopefully.  
"We always were!"retorted Marlene calmly as she and Skipper shared a high-five and sat down went inside the classroom for history.

"Hey class! Today we're looking at the old legend of New York!"exclimed Mrs. Danglehooper and put lights off in the class room. "Bada, be a dear and close the curtain behind you! You to Caimile Leon! Thanks!"she acknowledged gratefully and turned to the her interactive whiteboard screen. "Now back in 1997, they say a great evil got unleashed in a hospital, apparently three babies were born! Two of them were destined to be together and the other one was a sidekick."told the teacher excitedly and paused for a breath break then continued. "There was also another child who was a sorceress and protected them with her magic, she made the sidekick as old as her and they left the babies on two separate door steps for their protection. After that they were never seen again and the babies are said to be the only survivors in the cause!"she finished and turned the lights back on.  
In the back row, Private seemed really interested,"Was there anything else?"proposed the young boy curiously with wide eyes.  
This made Kowalski blow up,"Private! Are you actually gonna believe that stuff?!"and roll his eyes angrily.  
"Well, there is one small detail now that you mention it. They say that the babies had these magical necklaces!"she told him and pressed the board to make it show two different necklaces that looked like Skipper's and Marlene's, making them both wide-eyed.  
_'No way, is that..MY necklace?!'_wondered the two and looked down at their necklaces which seemed to sparkle in that mystical way...

Later at night, Marlene stared outside her window into the everlasting, stray night. She couldn't get the history lesson out of her head, she wondered if she was one of the babies or if she was adopted. Then she began to think about Skipper, the way they acted around one-another when they first met. "What if..I'm one of the babies, what if Skipper's the one who's destined to be with me..What if?"she wondered out loud and layed down in her coco brown and pink duvet.

Meanwhile, in a dark land full of captured souls,"Summon the failures."instructed a grey and black ghost as he stared down at Skipper and Marlene. Moments later, Kita and Antonio appeared in front of him with anxious faces. "Antonio and Kitka, you two have failed me. I am very disappointed, especially in you Miss Kitka. I will now have to eliminate both of you;permanently."  
"NO! Please! We'll do anything! We'll never fail you again!"shouted Kitka as she struggled against her will."No! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOO!"she shouted as she and Antonio vaporised forever.  
"Mwahahahahaha!"cackled the ghost before shifting into a human and transporting into the into the mortal world. "_*sigh*_ Why do interns never work?"

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter 5! As in story chapter 5.. Anyway, I'm now setting a goal for 3 reviews a chapter:3 positive reviews, no burns. Each chapter now needs 3 reviews in order for me to update. (Hey, I need inspiration!) So, has anyone figured out who the ghost is? **

**Private:It's-**

**Me:DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!**

***anonymous* ghost:REIVEW! HAHAHAHA!**


	7. Discovering powers

The next morning, Skipper woke up still think about yesterdays history lesson so he decided to invite Marlene, Doris and the guys over to his house to help him with some research,"...AW C'MON! YOUR NOT GONNA BELIEVE THAT CRUD, ARE YOU?!"screamed Kowalski angrily, which made Doris chuck a bar of soap in his mouth!  
"KOWALSKI! How dare you shout such a word, not to mention in front poor, old Private!"she shouted as she slapped him across the face, making him chock on the soap. "You should be ashamed of yourself!"she finished and shunned him from her sight thoughtfully. _'Man, he never said anything near bad when he still liked me..'_she thought and began to space out.  
Marlene rolled her eyes and sat on to of Skipper so she could get a go on the laptop, furthermore Skipper's face turned bright red when he noticed th position they were in; Marlene was on Skipper's lap and he had his arms wrapped around her. However, he just shook his head and turned his head back to the computer screen to see Marlene reading NYCedia. "Legend of the Necklace, long ago two babies were born. Both were special, but a great evil separated them..."as Marlene spoke Skipper's eye glowed every-shade of blue as a vision entered his eye-site.

_*Skipper's Vision*  
It was a starry night, in New York Hospital two amazing little babies were being born, however a dark mist soon entered the vision and the families emotions changed drastically from overjoyed to distraught. Soon only one little girl was standing in the mist alone but three babies appeared with her as she ran down the street suddenly accompanied by another little girl and only two babies were there. Suddenly a beautiful girl appeared alone in the darkness and seemed to be lost, until another figure joined her and they held hands. Their faces weren't clear but they seemed to age by two years and were kicking butt together!  
*End Vision*_

"Skipper?"asked Marlene as she turned around and waved a hand in front of his face when he didn't respond after a while.  
Shaking his head, Skipper blinked then glazed around as if he was looking for something,"Did anyone else see that?"he question as he raised an existing eye-brow at the girls and his team, who just looked at him questioningly.  
"Noooo.."replied Doris for everyone and turned to look at the computer screen. "So, is their any reason you decided to look up this myth? I mean it isn't even a homework task!"laughed Doris and rested her feet on the table whilst leaning back in her chair.  
This made Skipper nervous,"Uh..No reason!"he lied and smiled an unconvincing smile, hoping they would just drop the subject. However, Doris' eyes just narrowed as she glared at him suspiciously and she opened her mouth to say something when a knife flew past her head and landed in the wall.  
Turning their heads, everyone looked to see Buck Rockgut with a stern look but spoke in a suprisingly calm voice,"Feet of the table sweetie, and that was just a warning shot."he warned calmly before stalking off, but Skipper saw a murderous glint of anger in his so-called fathers eyes. Quickly and quietly, Doris got her feet of the table.  
"Isn't that your necklce, son?"quiried a voice from behind Skipper and Skipper turned the chair around to see Buck standing behind him, making him jump. Amusement shone in Buck's eyes at his soldiers reaction and he pulled the silver chain around Skipper's neck so evveryone could fully see it, making Skipper's eyes widen and cloud with fear to what his friends would say.

However, his necklace started vibrating and glowing like crazy before a shock wave went of in the room then everyone forgot about seeing it and Buck dropped the necklace and Buck got teleported back to the kitchen. "Woah, what happened?"probed Doris as she rubbed her head.  
"Uh, I don't know.."replied Skipper wearily and forgot the research they were doing.  
"Right..Who wants to go swimming with me?"asked Marlene as she stood up and held her bag.  
"Well I don't see why not, is that gonna fly with you team?"questioned Skipper merrily and looked at the team who were smiling, indicating a yes.  
"Then let's go!"cheered Doris happily and grabbed her black and blue graffiti dolphin skateboard.

Once their, everyone dashed to the changing rooms and got changed into their swimming wear then all simultaneously got out of their rooms to look at each other's costumes. Skipper had black shorts with orange and white highlights, Kowalski had white shorts with the words 'RespectTheScient' in black all around the waist line and orange pictures of test beaker tubes and orange glasses on it, Private was wearing black and white shorts in the fashion of a tux and an orange image of a bow tie on, Rico had black shorts with white splashes and orange pictures of dynamite. Marlene was wearing _**(A/N:Not sure how to describe it so look up PoM -Marlene human by Cat-of-energy on deviantART)**_and Doris was wearing a black, grey and blue bikini. The bra part on her bikini had black straps, a grey back part and light blue 'cups', with a small black bow in the middle of them. The underwear part in he bikini was plain light blue and had a white bow on the top middle. "Hey guys! Ready to go?"questioned Marlene as she looked at Skipper with sparkly eyes, which made Skipper go light pink.  
"Affirmitive!"announced Skipper and followed Marlene to the pool. However, when they arrived, trouble brewed immediately as two biker boys went up to Marlene and started flirting up a storm.

"Hey babe, what's shaking'?

"Yo girl, do I know you? Cause you look a lot like my next girlfriend,"

This made Skipper rage with jealousy, but he kept it in until...

"L-Look, boys, I-I'm flattered and all but I'm not interested..!"protested Marlene and ran into the pool but one of the bikers ended up grabbing her butt!  
"Aww, c'mon! Just take a lye down...,"he persuaded then tried to pull off her swimming costume. This made Skipper infuriated and he pulled Marlene out of the way before gave him a hard roundhouse in the stomach. He was still gripping onto Marlene's hand which made her feel a bit more powerful but when the sun came out threw the windows, thus made Marlene feel invincible and she grabbed one if them by the hand knocked him into his brother biker, making them fall into the pool. Her eyes glowed like the sun and she let out a blast of energy. "Woah..I didn't even know I could do that!"exclaimed Marlene as she slipped I into the pool feeling like she was being held back by something; Skipper on the other hand felt more powerful in the water and he swam more and more laps at a quicker pace. He swam in a circle as quick as he could and ended up making a mini whirl pool, the he slowly swam up the whirl pool until he was on top of it and he squeezed his eye shut then reopened them but his eye were glowing electric blue! "Sir?"asked KOwalskifrom behind him and he whirled around to see a surprised Kowalski, a frightened Private and an amazed Rico. Shaking his head, Skipper's eye went back to normal and he fell back into the pool, making an enormous slash! "H-How did you..?"asked Kowlaski faintly as his face held a mind-blown expression. "Classified, since a I seriously don't know.."replied skipper as he stared down at his palms then his necklace which sparkled in the early afternoon sunlight. Then the sky turned dark as the sun got slightly covered by the moon,"Woah, anyone feeling powerful or is it just me?"called skipper over his shoulder while he stared outside the window to see a half eclipse. The suddenly, Skipper's necklace glowed blindingly bright like Marlene's and they both disappeared into thin air and got transported to an arena in a different dimension...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hahahaha! I would like to thank Rookie70Penguin and Jet Engine for reviewing. You guys are mint! So what you think is gonna happen? Also, I may be starting to catch some writers block but I'll publish as quick as I can! Take it away Mort:**

**Mort:*baby voice*I love da feeeet! And I love puppies and I- Oh, are we on*cough* *normal voice*Are we on air? Sorry! REVIEW!**


	8. Power Training warm up

**FLASH! **Skipper and Marlene got teleported to a different dimension,"Welcome Skipper, Marlene."welcomed a kind and calm voice and they both looked up to see a 17 year old girl wearing a white _**(Again, don't know how to describe it, so look up a picture of 'Raven' from 'Team Titans' with her hood up)** _and a small smile.  
"W-who are you and how do you know o-our names?"stuttered Marlene nervously as she looked up at the female with 'puppy dog' eyes.  
"Fear not, for I am here to guide thou through thee's journey and help thee unlock bodacious powers!"she stated boldly as her voice echoed in a dramatic fashion.  
"Uh, sorry to interupt.."called a voice from behind Skipper and Marlene,"But don't you think they would be less scared if you spoke like an actual 17-year-old and if you used more up-to-date words, like I am?"asked the voice and they both turned to see an angel like ghost tapping her foot in mid-air with a sarcastic expression on her face. The ghost had wavy, black hair, crystal blue eyes, pale skin and light pink lips. She was wearing a white cape, a long, black Barbeau Top with laced sleeves, a white skirt that stopped right above her knee, black tights and short black boots. The ghost's eyes widened and she blushed when a realization struck her,"Oh, how could I be so rude? Hi, I'm one of your mentors! My name is highly classified, but you can call me Mentor S."she explained as she floated back to the ground to shake the two rookies hands.  
"Well..Since Miss S has introduced herself, I might as well. I'm your lead mentor, my name is a secret and you can just call me Mentor V."she stated calmly and floated over to them. "Now, I suggest you take a good look at this place because we're going to be training here each day for an hour."she told them and floated away to plan about tomorrow. Looking around, they both saw the mysterious place that they were in. Everywhere had a mysterious white smokey glow to it, they couldn't see any sky or animals or ground! Then they noticed something, if there wasn't any ground..then how were they standing? Panic rippled through them and they looked down to see that they were standing on what seemed to be a giant stone, one of thoughts really smooth, oval-shaped ones; the panic fed and they breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Oh, I forgot to show you the tour! How stupid of me!"chuckled Mentor S and wrapped her arms around the two of them excitedly. "So, this is more or less a fragment of Mentor V's imagination. In this land, imagination is your element!"she informed them and shoved a dummy in front of them. "Start."she demanded with laughter right at the edge of her voice.

Closing her eyes, Marlene focused her energy thinking that it would be easy, however when she opened her eyes, there was a samurai warrior in front of her. "AHHH!"she screamed in fright and loosed all focus.  
The samurai cackled evilly then scooped up Marlene and raised his sword to her throat,"NO!"yelled Skipper ferociously and lunge at him but ended up going right through him.  
"MwahHahHaha..!"laughed the warrior and held the sword even closer!  
A low growl escaped Skipper's throat as he narrowed his eyes, then got into his own fighting stand; He closed his eyes then opened them. They glowed blue as Marlene gripped onto him and he loved the feeling, but unfortunately Skipper knew he has to let to rescue her and he did which let of a mind-blast!  
The ninja roared then turned back into a dummy.  
"Good Skipper, you passed level one! Marlene, I expected better!"warned Mentor S then grabbed a cloud from nearby. "Now, it appears that we are lacking on the knowledge of supernatural fighting. Because if that was a real ninja, Marlene would've been shredded weight!"exclaimed Miss S then morphed the cloud into a drawing board and a pen. "Supernatural fighting, a certain normal fighting rule makes a big difference. Now, do any of y'all know it?"asked the she-Mentor/Teacher/Guardian formally and looked at the two.  
Raising his hand, Skipper, who had been trained to fight in the army, hesitantly answered,"I think I might. Expect the Unexpected?"  
The teacher nodded with a small smile and made a come here guester, which Skipper and Marlene did. "Now, you see them necklaces? Well depending on your necklaces if it's a sun, or a moon, or a star, or even a cake it will effect the person wearing it."she told them intensely. "Marlene, would you like to tell me your effects?"

"Well, I do like waking up early in the morning and swish open my blinds to feel and see the sun shining on to my face."replied Marlene then questioned,"What will my powers be?"  
"According to your necklace, yours will be:  
_Speed, Durability, Agility/reflexes, Healing/Regeneration, Super senses;the power to sence danger, Longevity, Climbing, Flight, Teleportation, Basic Elements - Fire and wind - , Light, Gravity, Radiation, Energy, Sound, Telepathy, Mind-To-Mind communication, Mentally Generating Objects, ForceFeilds, ShapeShifting, Shrinking and Invisibility._"listed Mentor S wisely and smiled when she noticed Marlene's reaction; Marlene jaw dropped to the ground.  
"**NOWAY**!"she screamed enthusiastically, her voice blowing the clouds away as her the volume of her voice made Miss S cover her ears as her and Skipper's hair flew away from Marlene as it were trying to run away! "Woah...I didn't know I could shout that loud, did I just use sound?"she questioned anticapationally as her eyes sparkled with excitement. "Also, I shouted loud enough to move the clouds at a quick pace, so it appalls me how Skipper didn't cover his ears!"she retorted shocked.  
"First question; Yes you used sound, I'm SO proud of you! You just need to know how to control when you use it and the pitch."squealed Mentor S proudly before regaining her posture. "And I was just about to list Skippers powers, which are:  
_Super strength, durability, Super senses;the power to sence danger, Longevity, Swimming/Water-Breathing, Flight, Basic Elements - Water and Earth - , electricity, Darkness and/or Shadows, Gravity, Magnetic Forces, Radiation, Mind-To-Mind communication, Mentally Generating Objects, MindBlast, Ability To Locate someone Mentally, Psychometry, Shapeshifting, Growth and invisibility._"recorded Miss S as she paced around the..giant stone whilst making these wide wild hand guesters before she turned back to them with a wide - and frankly creepy - smile on her face when she finished.

"Cool!"commented Skipper and shared an excited look with Marlene then turned bright red when he noticed she was still in her swimming costume. "Uh, teach.. Is there a particular reason why you flashed us in here with our swimming costumes still on?"wondered Skipper aloud.  
"Why? You wanted me to flash you in here naked?"joked Miss S and tried to hold back a laugh when she saw the two students reactions.  
"NO!"screamed Skipper and Marlene hysterically as they burned dark red and widened their eyes.  
"Oh, Re-laxe! I was joking!"confesed her and flashed them both into more suitable training clothes. Skipper was wearing a black Polo Ralph Lauren that had white sleeves, white Voi Denims and orange pair sneakers; Marlene wore a brown unzipped Polo Ralph Lauren to reavle a pain white shirt underneath, a black pair of leggings and a pair of high ankle boots, left white and right dark brown. "Cool!" admired Marlene as she looked down at herself. _'Huh, I wonder when me and Skipper can speak to each other in our heads..Skipper~_'thought Marlene dreamily as a sigh escaped her lips in a happy - Almost loving - style.  
_'MARLENE! What the- how are you talking without moving your lips?'_asked Skipper mentally before it clicked; THEY WERE READING EACHOTHERS MINDS!  
"Wait, won't they notice when we're gone?"brought up Marlene alarmed as her eye clouded worry.  
"Oh, I knew I forgot something! An hour in this dimension is a millisecond on Earths dimension."informed Mentor S calmly and summoned the clouds to make a long scene filled one.  
"Uh, is this like a fortune teller thing?"inquired Marlene conceredly as she moved closer to Skipper since she was slightly scared. On the screen, misty letters appeared on it,'**Beware of a traitor who walks among you, good at heart yet evil in mind~'**spelled out the message in the clouds before they all departed and everything went back to normal. Marlene was just about to ask who was the traitor when they were both flashed back at the pool with their swimming costumes on. "What a lovely eclipse, let's go home!"cheered Doris and they changed back and dashed home.

**Later at night**

_'Beware of a traitor who walks among you,' _The words echoed in Marlene's mind as she began to doze of...

_'Good at heart, yet evil at mind...'_remembered Skipper questioningly before he closed the curtains and crept into bed.

Meanwhile, in a dark ally, a tall figure waited patiently for ? agent who just walked in. "Master, I have tracked down the targets."reported the young agent with a straight expression on ? face but guilt sparkling in ? eyes. "Excellent..Heheheheh!"chuckled the tall figure as ? gave of a toothy grin, ? sharp teeth shining in the moon light. "I was really wondering if you were going to show up,"admitted the figure as ? tapped ? on the back but drove a needle into ? shoulder making ? world go fussy.

* * *

**Ooooo, I wonder who the agent is! Keep on reading and thank you for reviewing if you did. Also, SORRY for the 6 or somethings delay but as I said I'm not good at multichapters since I don't write multi chapter at school and at least it only takes like a week or less to update and not a month!  
Traslations:**

**Durability = The ability to withstand wear, pressure and damage.**

**Longevity = Long life**

**Telepathy = Mind reading**

**If you want to know more, review or PM me to find their meanings.**

Agent/Traitor:REIVEIW.


	9. A hint of romance with a dash of drama

The next morning, Skipper groggily woke up to see..

**Skipper's POV:**

Opening my eyes by a narrow slit, I couldn't make much out of my surroundings since my vision and hearing was still lacking. Suddenly, I heard a humongous explosion which woke me up completely;I was in some sort of volcano lair..Dangling over a lava pit..Upsidedown! Then I noticed something, I wasn't dangling on my own, Marlene was here and seemed to be sleeping. "_Pssst_! Marlene!"I whispered to her harshly, trying my best not to let the anonymous kidnapper that we were awake or startle Marlene. She was obviously still asleep and I peered over my should to look at her, she sleeps like an angel...

**SNORE! Zzzzz Zzzz Zzzzz...**

...Who's swallowing a chainsaw. "Marlene!"I whisper again, lounder this time which startled her. Feeling her start to move and groan, I urgently shushed her then let her speak to me in that musical voice with a hint of Spanish and- What am I thinking?! Seriously; Lava, trapped, crisis and I still think about some stupid crush! ..But she _IS _beautiful and-  
"Skipper! Did you hear me?"she questioned irritatedly as ligtly elbowed me to get my attention.  
"Uh, no.."I replied in the form of a question since I wasn't sure if I did the right thing by telling the truth or if I should've lied. '_I mean, you know what women are like!'_I thought to myself to receive a slap.  
'_You do know I can read your mind, right?'_she asked me flatly as she raised an eyebrow at me.  
'_Oh, awe yeah! I forgot about that.. How ya doing?'_I stalled innocently only to get half a death glare from Marlene.  
'_Touch the wall and see if it'll give you a vision on who captured us!'_shouted Marlene at me in her head and gestured to the wall with her head, since her hands were tied up. I did so and in luck, I got the vision!

* * *

**My vision**

_The mentors were seen making this imaginary land into the lair we were standing in, teleporting us here tied up and talking about training. "Skipper, when you read this you'll've found out! This is a training exercise, good luck."explained the mentor V wisely and bowed to me._

**End Vision**

* * *

**3rd Person's POV:  
****  
**"Oh, this is just some training excersise,"realised Skipper as he let out a sigh of relief and chuckled softly. "Hey, wasn't fire one of your powers?"questioned Skipper cheerfully as his eyes shown with hope. He remembered some of each other's power's from yesterday and smiled when he remembered Marlene's reaction, seeing that bright and beautiful smile made his day! Then he gave another smile at just thinking of Marlene in general and the memries he and Marlene shared; The first time he saw her gorgeous eyes in the hallway, the way she easily forgave him, how she got jealsous over Kitka, her singing voice and guitar skills...

"Oh yeah, great idea!"she praised angelically as her eyes gave out a soft golden glow literally and metaphorically; Literally because of the small romantic moment she created thus triggering her power sorce and metaphorically due to her happiness that she was friends with someone amazing as Skipper. Just as she was about to reach out to the lava, they both got teleported onto the rock they were training on yesterday,"Sorry to interupt the training,"pointed out Mentor V sincerely, "But Marlene can't unlock that power until a certain something happens..."

"Oh yeah, you guys need to k-"

"They should be able to figure it out by themselves, thank you very much!"exclaimed Mentor V stobbornly as she shifted her weight to one side and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry..Dave!"replied Mentor S and floated away. "Oh, and training dismissed."she retorted and flashed them into their rooms.

Stumbling, Marlene, who was extremely tired, glanced at her phone and glanced at the vents before desiding what she was going to do.

Meanwhile,Skipper was already staring to sleep when he felt something cold whack off the ack of his head,"What the duece?!"he half yelled-half whispered alertedly. Turning around, he saw the vent door open and golden-brown eyes staring at him in the darkness of the tunnel; Squinting, he managed to see the figure better:Brown hair, beautiful face, light pink lips...Marlene!  
"Marlene?"he wondered out loud in a more confused then angry way then you would expext.  
"I, uh, I think I..lllllllike...to..have a sleepover with you? Yeah, I think I would like to have a sleepover with you!"lied Marlene hastily as she brought out a pink pillow and a white sleeping back with a picture of an otter on it. Looking up, Skipper saw a light blush spreading across her face as she clawed on to his bed and on to the higher bunk then peered down at him with a warm smile. "Ok, you stay here and I'll-"

"Oh..my god! If you guys aren't in a relationship, then why are you sleeping with each other?"came a voice from the vents and they both turned around to see Doris and the guys with shocked, smug, amused and embarest expressions (Kowalski-Shocked, Doris-Smug, Rico-Amused and Private-embarrest) on there faces.

"FYI, we are having a sleepover! Now, are you in or not?"inquired Marlene annoyed as she dangled from the upper bunk with her amrs crossedand an unamused expression stuck to her light pink face.

"Well of corse I'm in! I mean, where else am I suppose to put these fizzy drinks, sweets and horror movies?"exclsimed Doris as she reached into /Rico's backpack for her equiptment and drove onto Skipper's bed, squishing Skipper. Kowalski rolled his eyes at Doris but couldn't help but admire her pjamas; lightblue jumper with a picture of two dolphins making a heart, a short pair of white jean shorts and black fluffy boots. Her hair was in a bun and she had a silver dolphin bracelet with red gems on it for eyes. Noticing this, Doris winked at Kowalski and teased him with a Russian accent,"You like?"

"Never in a million years."he stated bluntly as he glared at her coldly though Marlene noticed a flicker of saddness in them. She turned to look at Doris' expression and found hurt and regret,_'When did you becone this heartless monster, Kowalski?_'thought Doris heartbrokenly, unaware that Marlene was reading her mind sypathetically. Just then, something pulled Marlene into the vent and she turned to see Skipper. "Marlene, I..think you a great friend."stated Skipper suddenly and continued. "I dreamed for someone who would veiw me as a friend, not just a soldier and I think my wish came true when I met you.." Marlene blushed at Skippers kind words and hugged him before she could stop herself. Then she kissed his cheek and went back to the other's, who didn't notice her absence due to the tesion in the air. Back in the vent, Skipper touched the cheek Marlene kissed and smiled to himself before going back to the others, who now where watching a horror movie.

Marlene gasps in fright and cuddles into Skippers chest, thus making him blush...

Tommrow at training, Skipper fought way better which surprised the coachs,"Skipper, did anything happen yesterday?"asked Mentor V curiously.

A dreamy expression swept across his face when he remembered the hug and kiss,"Nothing, nothing at all,"he lied as a loving sigh escaped his lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, thank you for reviewing, please REVIEW! *collapse out of tiredness* **


	10. A small confession

_**B-B-B-BRIIIIIIIING! *school bell***_

"Now class, today we're going to be learning about singing and the guitar. Does anyone know any music artists who has used the guitar before?"asked the teacher as she scanned the classroom for any hands or reaction to find disappointing reactions. Rico was sleeping, Kowalski was doodling a blue print for an experiment, Bada was texting, Private..was just looking innocent, Doris was listening to head phones, Marlene seemed interested and thoughtful and Skipper was watching Marlene. Though one certain boy was beaming with excitement like he always had at music; Roger Alicrocoagatile _**(A/N:Basically, his second name is a mixture of Crocodile and Alligator since I don't know which one he is)**_. Roger had chocolate brown hair with lime green highlights, dark sky-blue eyes, pale skin, a leather brown Jacket, a light swamp green shirt, jeans and brown sneakers. He was a tall senior, that had a warm heat yet scared most people due to his size and sharp teeth. "Taylor Swift! Avril Lavigne! D-"he cried out enthusiastically to receive strange looks from the class and a knowing look from the teacher. "_*gasp*_ Sorry! I just _love _music!"he explained embaressedly and hung his head down in shame.

"Yes, they have used the guitar. Thank you, Mr. Crocogatile."stated the teacher humourously, making the teenagers snicker among themselves and Roger blush with embarrassment. "Anyway, can anyone play the guitar or sing?"questioned the teacher, Ms. Jones hopefully. Ms. Jones had light auburn hair, jade-green eyes, pale skin and freckles.

"I can play electric guitar and I'm about to learn normal guitar,"stated Doris whilst she was still listening to the headphone and had her eyes closed, which disappointed Kowalski since he could see her beautiful grey-blue eyes. '_Kowalski! Pull yourself together!_'he shouted angrily on his head as he began to scribble furiously at his design,'_After all, that she-devil I'm obliged to call Doris did break your..heart.._'he remembered as his grip on his pencil began to waver with distress before he regained his posture.

"I..can play the spanish guitar.."confessed Skipper humbly, which caught Marlene attention and woke her up from her daydream but she remained quiet.

"ICanPlayABitOfGuitarAndIThinkICanSing." mumbled Marlene quickly and shyly as she blushed for a second.

"Well, since we don't have any electric or Spanish guitars..Can you come up here and sing whilst playing the guitar for us, please?"inquired Ms. Jones politely and handed Marlene guitar.

"Uh, sure!"replied Marlene hesitantly before getting up and tuning the guitar, avoiding eye contact with the rest of the class since she had a bit of stage fright. When she strummed a bit, it sound creaky and out of tune and she nearly dropped the guitar.

"_*cough*_Fail!_*cough*_"blurted out Bada as he snickered a bit in the back ground. This made tears come to her eyes, making her feel weak but she reluctantly fought them back and she gazed up at Skipper. '_I've seen you play before, just pretend your on your own in the park. You CAN do this, I believe it.'_thought Skipper warmly to Marlene and flashed a smile, making all the trouble just melt away for Marlene and she did.

"_Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own,  
__Why do..you have to leave me?  
__It seems I'm loosing something deep inside of me..  
__Hold on, onto me.._

_Now I see, now I see,_

_Everybody hurts some days.._  
_It's ok to be afraid!  
__Everybody hurts, everybody screams,  
__Every body feels this way,  
__And it's ok.  
__Lalalalalala,  
__It's ok.._"sang Marlene boldly in front of the small class and stopped to see everyone emotions;Doris seemed to be bored but her eyes glittered with admiration and fangirlness, Bada was in a huff but his eyes flashed with awe, Private clapped happily and gave her a thumbs up, Kowalski was concentrating on his inventions blue print but had a wall smile on his face for his friend, Rico was smiling in his sleep, Roger gave her a big smile and a thumbs up but only one person's opinion mattered to her:Skipper's. She gazed at his expression to find a small smile tugging at his lips, pride glowing in his eyes and slow, steady claps from him reaching her ears. '_Told you so! You were amazing, you are amazing and I'm amazed that I could score a friend as great as you._'praised Skipper truthfully.  
_'Gee, thanks! Want to have lunch with me in the park?'_questioned the brunette hopefully as she smiled at the class and darted her extremely beautiful eye back at him.  
_'Affirmative,'_he chuckled and gestured for her to sit back down next to him, which she did.

Later at lunch, Skipper sneaked off into the park to find the tree Marlene had found. At first he wondered if anyone would ever found it and held it under hostage, but now it was clear that it was impossible to find..so no worries in getting it stolen! It was hiden in a deep part of the forest, a part that never really got visited that often, however it didn't really look that way when you went in through the window at the geography class. "Skipper! Over here!"called a voice from the bushes and he pushed his way through to see the tress more homely looking that before! "Hi! Check it out, I got tables and chairs!"commented Marlene delightedly and sat down.

"Hey Marlene, you know yesterday night?"asked Skipper anxiously whilst he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around.

"Mm hmm?"hummed Marlene as she took a sip of her latte and gazed at the mid-morning sun.

Taking a deep breath, Skipper, who had his anxiousness levels on high, replied, just letting it all out,"Why did you kiss me?"he commanded/whinnied and looked down since he was embarrassed that he was making such a big deal over some stupid, little kiss..Well, not _stupid _per-say. Marlenes eyes widened as she began to feel really hot, she tried to cover up her cheeks but the amount of blood that was rushing to her cheeks made her look like she painted them red! "Why-why do you ask?"staled Marlene nervously after she nearly choked on her latte, then her face fell a little as a worry crossed her mind. "Did I ruin our friendship?"she wondered out loud as her voice wavered and tears gathered under her eyes. Seeing this, Skipper immediately wiped the tears away and quickly replied,"No! It's just that..I might have liked it.."as he blushed and jumped into the empty geography classroom before he skidded down the hall;afraid on what Marlene would say. Meanwhile, Marlene stayed frozen in shock for quite a few seconds before a huge smile washed cross her face, "He liked it.."she whispered to herself before her eyes widened with joy and she sprang up from her chair,"HE LIKED IT!"she screamed at no one in particular as her eye glowed a blinding gold, indicating that she was more than happy and jumped down the tree then raced back to school the long way.

Running down the path, she accidentally bumped into some tall man,"Sir! I am so sorry!"she apollogised to the man and helped him off the ground and brushed off his lab coat.  
The man smiled a calm, kind smile and patted her on the back,"It's fine, my lady. Now why don't you run off to class?"he suggested and smiled at her again. Marlene smiled back and dashed away to school, however a sudden though struck her brain."Wait! How did you know I was going back to school?"she called over her shoulder then stopped and turned around to find the park was empty and there was no man in sight. "Huh, talk about creepy.."she murmured to herself and ran back to school, unaware that the so-called nice man, had stuck an invisible trackers bug to her shirt so he could watch her every move...

Skipper sprinted into the cafeteria and bumped into Kowalski, who was having a boring, scientific conversation with Rico and Private. "-Then the partials and the molecules crush together and they bounce off each other until they reach your e- GAH!"explained Kowalski before Skipper ran into him and knocked him over.

"Oops, sorry men!"apollogised Skipper thoughtfully as he continued to get lost in a train of thoughts and wondered to a table, where his men followed him. Private casted a worried glance at his leader as they sat down at the table with him and invited Doris to come and have a look at Skipper since she was really good at people and emotions. "Wha- Why _her_?"whined/spat Kowalski annoyed to just be in the presents of his exe-crush. Doris rolled her eyes at this behaviour on the outside but felt disappointed on the inside to Kowalski's reaction, she wished he still had a crush on her because he was more cute and she actually missed giving him the lets just be friends talk! "Oh, well I'm good at emotions and men! Unlike you, you'd get a D in emotions and an K in women!"she retorted with the same tone Kowalski used on her.

"At least I know that K isn't a real grade!"snapped Kowalski and blushed for have a millisecond when he wondered if Doris was referring herself at D and Kowalski in D, but mangled to push that thought away.

"Oh, whatever!"mumbled Doris crossly as she glared at the young scientist.

"GUYS!"shouted Private annoyed and glared at the two,"Kowalski, that wasn't very nice and Doris can you just HELP US!"Private was shouting at the end of the sentence and gripping the twos shoulders.

"Ok, ok."grumbled Doris and gripped Skipper by the shoulders and stared into his eyes concentrating before her grew wide-eyed and smirked at him. "This has something to do with Marlene, doesn't it?"she quested him knowingly let go of his shoulders.

"Uh.."mumbled Skipper as he was lost for words...

* * *

**I'm officially back from the dead! Did you miss me?! *cricket noises*...*Booing had chucking tomatoes* Hey! I'm sorry that I didn't update for like 9 days! *dodging tomatoes* STOP IT! Anyway, thank you for reviewing and reading and can anyone guess who that tall man was? I gave away two huge clues so it should be dead easy to figure it out, the only problem is..who's the traitor? Also, I gave away a clue about that in the other chapter, so let's see if you can figure it out! If you do, you get a shout-out and get to shout review! :D**

**Me:REVIEW!**


	11. Kidnapping and Confessions

**Skipper's POV:**

"Uh, no it's not.. Hehe.."I lied stubbornly as I looked away, trying to hide my light pink blush. There was no way I was going to admit that Marlene kissed me on the cheek last night and that I actually liked it; it could've ruined our beautiful friendship, it was just a one-time thing..MAYBE MARLENE WAS DRUNK! ..Nah, Marlene is too cute and naive to get drunk; and that's one of the reasons why I like-like her. Her perfect, brown hair, the way her eyes shine like stars, that bright smile and positive attitude and so much more to count! I wonder how Marlene's reacting and- OW! What the Deuce is in my shoulder and why does it hurt so much? I glanced at my shoulder to detect some sort tracing device in my shoulder, who touched my shoulder? Oh, and they said that I'm suppose to not feel pain or something like that but now my shoulder hurts like crazy! Wait, Doris was gripping my shoulder right? _'Yes, Skipper.'_says a teenage girls voice in my head creepily, it sounded surprisingly familiar though. '_I did grip your shoulder and I guess what we did?_' Wait Doris?! I turned my gazed to Doris, she seemed to be looking at me worriedly, but when I looked into her eyes..They were..zombiefied! Suddenly, everything seemed to freeze, everything but me and Doris. "Does the word 'Marlene' pull a few heart strings?"she asked me emotionlessly as if she was being controlled by someone..

"*_gulp* _Who did this to you Doris?!"I screamed and leap out of my seat whilst gripping my shoulder, which hurt like hell. Suddenly, a sinister black fog entered the room and arranged it's self into a rectangle-like shape before a figure appeared on the 'screen'. This figure didn't look very intimidating though, he was tall, had a white lab coat on, some sort of metal thing attached to his eye, grey pants, black shoes and white science gloves on. He had no hair on his head but had slick, grey hair round the sides of his head. The room he was in was extremely dark and there was only one flickering lightbulb in the room, so it was hard to see his face, but you could easily distinguish that twist smile on his pale face."Skipper!"comes a shrill shriek from next to that figure, which can be mistaken by many; but not me. That terrified scream is none other than MY Marlene Savilia, otter loving, cute and naive brunette.

"Who are you?!"I command menacingly as I make a fist whilst keeping a watchful eye on Doris.

The villain decides to ignore my current question and smugly answers a different question,"Nobody did that to Doris, she decided to join me."

"No.."I breathed breathlessly."You're lieing! She would **_NEVER _**join you!"denied I furiously, as my eyes glowed blue as well as my necklace's charm. "There was no way our Doris would join some psyco like you!" The sicko just laughs, I growl and chuck a electricity ball at him- Well, at the screen thing..

**Normal POV:**

"I'm not lying, I'm just not telling you the whole truth."states the anonymous figure smugly, then makes a fake 'Uh oh..' face and smirks evil at Skipper. "If you want the truth, you gotta tell me which story seems appealing to you; Your Doris or _Your _lovely, little Marlene~"cooes the evil genius and starts stroking Marlene's head, with his ice-cold hand and his skeleton like fingers **(A/N:Kind of like Jack the Skeletons of The Nightmare Before Christmas)**. A blush erupts in Skipper's cheeks for a second before he scowls and shakes violently with rage,"IF YOU DO SO MUCH AS TO TOUCH ONE HAIR ON HER HAIR, THE YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!"threatends Skipper as he shakes more violently and his eyes start glowing all the different kinds of blues, like a disco light.

"And how can I be dead to you when I was never really alive to begin with?"IT questioned rhetorically and smiled at Skipper's weirded out face before his human look disolved and out through it's mouth came a black, dark creature! Horrifying. Utterly HORRIFYING! The human body of that THING wriggled around in the most uncomfortable way to look at it sounded as if it were chocking, before thin, black fingers come up and try to push it's self fully out..then this ghost guy with red, glowing eye emerges! **(A/N:I know it doesn't sound very scary looking this ghost, so here's a link: snook - 8 . devianART art / Ghost - 244431170, just copy that without the spaces****) **"Well?"wonders the ghost arrogantly in a demonic voice. "No back talk?"

"Skipper! Help me!"called Marlene again before the screen closed up and everything went back to normal. Skipper was still a little shaken up from the whole thing, so he didn't notice the weird looks his friends were giving him. "Uh, Skippah? 'Ello? Are you alright?"wondered Private as he stood up on the chair and started frantically waving his hand in front of his face. "Skipper!"shoutes a familiar voice from the shadows sternly. They all turn around to see Vanessa Fionette, a background character that I introduced in the first chapter after introduction. "Vanessa?"they all queried at the same time simunataniously.

"Vanessa or.."she started then took off her dark brown wig, rubbed of her lips stick, took off her clothes to reveal an outfit that Mentor V was wearing and pull up her hood. "Mentor V?"she questioned rhetorically, in a uncharacteristically loose fashion.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but Mentor who?"inquired Kowalski confusedly, as he took one step closer to her at the word 'who'.

"Wait.."interupted Skipper alarmed. "You've been Vanessa all this time?"

"No dear, only since you and Marlene came to this school and met!"exclaimed another voice from the shadows and they all turned back to the shade to see Stephony Flowers, queen of the cheerleaders. "And if you haven't caught up to all of this, I'm not Stephony like Mentor V wasn't Vanessa."she explained as Mentor S' spirit exited Stephony's body and pushed it down the hallway.

"Eh, Skippah.. How do you know them?"asked Private curiously.

"Because,"answered Mentor S as she teleported them to their training dimension. "We're Skipper and Marlene's Mentor!"

_"*gasp*_"

* * *

**TA-DA! An Earlier Update! Yh, I know I kinda rushed to this but I'm just writing what my heart tells me too! And at least I updated!**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately, I do NOT own Penguins of Madagascar, if I did, Skilene would be a thing by now and not just a hopeful day dream.**

**Mentor S:REVIEW!**


	12. Doris' Side of The Story

**Doris' POV:**

Darkness. All I could see was darkness! Then I found out that I had my eyes closed, talk about a 'dumb blonde' moment! No offence to the other blondes, I'm not to fond of that joke either! My head was pounding like crazy! ...What? Why you looking at me like that? Oh, right I'm 'the traitor'. Look I only joined because that ghost thing said he wouldn't hurt my brother, Francis, or my friends! Turns out, the ghost IS my brother and so is the human form of him! Yeah, my family isn't exactly 'normal'.. My brother WAS normal, but I think his childhood turned him insane and that's when he turned into this demon! But that's a different story. And I'm actually not normal, I'm a supernatural like Skipper and Marlene! My necklace is a star with the planets spinning around it - not literally though. I know I'm a supernatural, but I wasn't trained so I don't know what my powers are. And NO I'm not actually evil like my brother, I'm conscious what I'm doing is wrong but I can't stop myself! You see, one night I went to spy on my brother when...

_*flashback;Normal POV*_

_Doris silently creeped around a alleyway to find that she had just gone in a complete circle,"Uhg! Where is the little creep?"mumbled Doris to herself exhausted and walked down the alleyway, but stopped and leaned against a wall for a rest when suddenly.. "AHHH!"screamed Doris surprised when the wall behind her opened up to a secret passage way. 'Cool!'thought Doris to herself as she walked down a hallway. She was about to round a corner when she heard some evil chuckling and a sinisterly familiar voice._

_"MWAKAKAKAKAKAKA! I love my foolish, little Sis! She thinks I'm not gonna hurt her long, lost brother when I AM her brother!"cackled the ghostly spirit to himself smugly. Doris let out a silent gasp of disbelief and continued listening. "Soon enough, I'll have enough information to eliminate Ski-i-i-i-per and Mar-r-r-r-lene, all thanks to Doris!" _

_Suddenly, Doris busted out of her hiding place with betrayal aching in her heart. "Francis!"shouted Doris furiously, only to feel strong hands gripping her arms, so she was unable to escape. Doris turned her hed to see her once sane brother pull out a blind fold and a gag, Doris shrieked at the sight of him. He had scooped out his eyeball and a blood was still pouring out of the socket! Then a sudden pain throbbed through her shoulder and she tried screaming but couldn't control her mouth, which was wearing a smirk as insane as her brothers. 'Oh No! What did you do?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!'yelled Doris in her thoughts but instead,"*evil chuckle* Lalalalala, I'm gonna kill the taaarrrget.."sang Doris in a creepy, possessed killer doll kind of way. There seemed to be the real Doris trapped in this new, injected Doris, that could still see, hear and feel what was going on outside and 'the target' was Skipper and Marlene! "No.."breathed the little Doris inside the actual Doris and glared at the evil genius, even though she knew he couldn't see her._

_"Wonderful, now GO!"shouted the demon ghost and pointed down the corridor._

_*end flashback;Doris' POV*_

...And the rest is history! Man, who am I even talking to?! "Skippah, where are we?"I heard Private whine frightened. Aww, poor guy.. OPEN EYES! OPEN! Grr, don't ya just hate it when you can't control your body? Oh, you've never been in this situation, have you..?

"We, young one, are in Skipper and Marlene's training dimention."boomed a voice, a woman to be precise. Then I managed to walk around, not on the outside but inside my head!

"Oh, so now you figure out you can walk?"I asked myself sarcastically and walked over to my closed eyes. Oh, and incase this sounds confusing to you, just pretend I'm my own conscience! I found a small switch, "Huh, I wonder what this does?"I pondered myself and decided to flip it, it was like a light switch! Everything became lighter, then I noticed that I had managed to open my eyes! Wow.. sweet training hall! "Ooo, periscope!"I squealed and ran over to it, to find that's how I move my eyes!

"Looks like the prisoner is awake!"barked Skipper commandingly and I switched my gaze to see Skipper with a stern expression and his arms crossed over his chest. Gee, badass much, Skips? I roll my eyes, but that's the only thing I can control from the outside world! "WHY DID YOU BETRAY US?!"he suddenly screams at me, making my eyes fix a gaze upon him! Now I walk over to my eye bulbs, and see what look like cans of paint next to them. Except, they were labeled with emotions:Anger, Envy, Happiness, Fear, Sadness, Innocence, Guilt, Lust, Wonder, Determination, Hope, Denial, Disappointment, Worry, Admiration, Pride, Suprise, Hatred, Tiredness, Apprehension, Hunger, Insanity, Sanity, Haunt, Memory, Heartbreak, Deviousness, Fangirliness, Disbelief and so on! I picked up the guilt one and looked around to where I pour it, when I noticed a label behind each eye and the word emotion above it! I pour in quarter of the can and feel the guilt pounding within my head. Then I notice a little chamber with a black ball and control panel. "Let's see narrow in anger - No, expand in happiness - No, narrow in guilt - N-wait, Yes!"I count and press the enter button. I smile in my satisfactory, before I notice a small tube coming from the top od my head to behind the eye. "What's this?" I wonder before I notice a thin line of water going down it and I could smell something salty.. Wait.. Water + Salt + Eyes = TEARS! But why am I crying? Oh, I need to blink! I ran over to the light switch a flip it on and off.

"Not going to answer? Mentor S!"called Mentor V and I ran back to the periscope and look at Mentor S who was advancing towards me! Though, when I searched her eyes, she wasn't going do something bad to me.. but I couldn't tell what she was going to to me! Suddenly I feel a jolt and eyes fall, though I could still hear what was going on outside!

"You killed her?!"shrieked Private in surprise and you could just picture his horrified, pale face.

"No, she put Doris into a coma and went inside her head to investigate.."I hear mentor V comment when a realisation hit me:Mentor S is in my head! I spin around to be face to face with mentor S, who smiled at me warmly. "Don't worry, Doris. I know what happened, I'm a mind reader!"she explained calmly and beyond me to follow her.

"Wait.. If you know, why didn't you tell the others and put me into this coma?"I inquired her curiously, whilst I cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm going to help you, you never got trained so you don't know how to use your magic."she replied and peered down at my necklace, before her eyes widened and she let out a small squeal of delight.

Kind of flattered at the squeal, I blushed lightly as I apprehensively query,"What?"

"You-You're magic is the most powerful one ever! You can have past, present and future magic - everything!"squealed Mentor S excitedly and rushed me towards my brain. Next to it, there was a control panel which had my buttons involving my brain. Imagination, Memories, Thoughts and Feelings, Crushes, Body movement and a lot more. Mentor S pushed the 'Imagination' button and all of a sudden, a small whirlpool/portal appeared next to the control panel. "What are we doing?"I wonder nervously as I glance down the portal.

"Training you, and since you have the most powerful magic in the world, this'll take a long time!"answers Mentor S quickly and pushes me down the portal.

"AHHHHHHH!"I scream as I fly down the portal, I look around and notice some of the things I imagined when I was young - up to now. Chuckling, I fondly watch when I imagined I was a wizard when I still used to watch Wizards of Waverly Place, then I go down further to when I imagined having a paint ball fight with the boys in my class and winning! I laugh more loudly, before I watch an imagination of Kowalski shirtless which resulted to me blushing deeply before screaming at the imagination of CreepyPasta stuff, like slenderman and that. Suddenly, I land in a huge place, it was a bt dull and I didn't expect much of it. _**(A/N:Watch the Kung Fu Panda:Legends of Awesomeness episode The Spirit Orbs of Master Ding, this is like the battle scene place of it inside Po's head.. except without the dumplings and that)**_"What's this lesson?"I request unawarely.

"The WillPower lesson. See how much Wil Power you have, by trying to over coming this copy of yourself that's been infected by your brothers injection."she told me calmly with smugness at edge of her voice. Huh, I wonder what that's all about? Then she flashes a copy of me, except this copy is a bt more zombified. Suddenly, I feel emence pain making me sag to my knees and hold my head. "Ah! What's happening?"I groan painfully and squeeze my eyes shut.

"Oh, sorry! I thought you could handle that! It's your Mental Strength!"

My eyes shot open and I jump back on my feet,"ARE YOU SAYING I'M AN IDIOT?!"I yell, fire blazing in my eyes and the copy of me shrinks down to Skipper's size.

"Interesting, subject motivated by emotion.."noted Mentor S and flashes the copy of me away. "And, no, I'm not saying you're an idiot. I was just not designed to train you!"she whines and sighs.

"Your not giving up on me.. Are you?"I question worriedly, my eyes widening.

"Of corse not,"she replies tiredly and looks back up at me.

Sigh of relief.

"I'm getting you a new one."

...What?

She then snaps her fingers and a new Mentor appears! This mentor has a slim figure, with dark green eyes and long, black hair. She has black skin, and when I say black I'm not being racist, I actually MEAN black! She has fangs, dark red lipstick, a black, long sleeved turtleneck on, a dark green skirt, black boots and white tights on. "Awesome! You actually flashed me in here with out the other side of me!"she cheers happily before face palming when she realised she just reminded Mentor S!

"Oh! Thanks for the reminder!"thanked Mentor S and flashed another Mentor in here as well! LOL!

This Mentor looked the same as the other one, but angelic instead of devious. She had a slim figure too, blonde hair, crystal blue eyes and pale skin. She had a small halo dangling over her, light pink lipstick, a white, long sleeved turtle neck, a gold belt, a white skirt and black boots.

"Meet your Mentors, Mentor Ying,"she preseted and wraped an arm around the agelic one. "And Menor Yang."then wraped her arm around the devious one.

* * *

**Early Update, you're welcome! I guess I got inspired to write because of my Fanfiction in Kung Fu Panda I recently wrote, 'Falling For Ya'! But don't expect an early update the next time, becuase I don't even know if it'll be early or late! It was fun writing on Doris' POV, the next chapter might be her POV as well except for a bit of what happening in the real world..**

**Mentor Ying:PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Mentor Yang:Forget mann****ers! REVIEW OR YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Me:And THIS is why Ying and Yang need each other, just review.. Please..**


	13. Doris Training Part 1

'_OH. MY. GOD! I'm going to get trained!'_thought Doris excitedly and ran over to her Mentors excitedly. "Hey, won't they get worried when I won't wake up?"askes Doris curiously.

"Aww, that's what Skipper and Marlene asked me!"squealed Mentor S from the background longingly, as she observed Doris and the 2 Mentors. "And, no. Your training is faster than Skipper's and Marlene's."started Mentor S formally before letting one of the other Mentors take charge.

Seeing this, Mentor Ying, who was very observant, happily continued,"Yeah, because no matter how long YOU train, it won't effect any time in the real world!" Doris nodded in understanding and smiled, before looking at Mentor Yang who was suppose to start her of on training.

"What?"questioned Mentor Anyang when she noticed everyone staring at her expectantly. "Oh, right. So, this place is kind of dull, don't you think? Well, since we're in _your_ imagination, _you_ have to imagine up your training hall!"retorted the devious she-Mentor in a non-devious fashion.

"Cool!"commented Doris and closed her eyes to concentrate, then one-by-one, starry music notes began to appear inthe sky, which also began to change to look like the northern lights. The ground beneath them began to dissolve into a lake-like form as lilypads appeared underneath everyone's feet and mystical life began to sprout all around them! Phoenixes and Griffons appeared in the sky and began to soar around whilst screeching, Hippocampus' swam around in the water and jumped out every few minutes, and music reached everyone's ears. Opening her eyes, Doris looked around at the place she had created in awe then peered down at the water to see that her eyes (Iris) looked like two, white supernovas!

"Awesome imagination there, rookie!"complemented Mentor Yang impressively as she stroked one of the Phoenixes and smiled down at the Hippocampus'.

"And your eyes are glowing! Aww, congrats!"congratulated Mentor Ying and floated over to her excitedly for a hug. Doris just smiled and hugged back. "Now, onto your physical powers. First up, speed!"

Mentor Yang clicked her finkers and 3 things appeared in front of Doris:A cheetah, a sailfish and a penegrine falcon. "These are the fastest animals according to some website on the internet, cheetah;fastest land mammal, sailfish;fastest fish and penegrine;fastest in the world after a dive. You have to out run a cheetah, out swim a sailfish and - later when you learn to fly - Out fly a penegrine!"explained Mentor Yang confidently and grabbedDoris by the arm to have a pep talk with her. "Since you're motivated by emotion, summon up all your anger and use THAT to win between the cheetah! Do it!"ordered Yang in a slightly encoraging way and pushed her next to the cheetah.

**Doris' POV:**

"In 3,"

Gulp.

"2,"

Oh no I'm talking to myself again, aren't I? I mean, glances at the cheetah nervously.

"1..."

Deep breath. I CAN DO THIS! YOU HEAR ME CHEETAH?! God, I'm thinking to a cheetah.. I am wasting away on this..

"Go!"I hear Mentor Ying and Yang shout together, which ironically makes their shout like talking since they balance eachother out. The cheetah has a stupid smirk on it's face, grrrr! I just wanna chuck it at the pheonix! Making a dash for it, I see that the cheetah is miles ahead of me - LITERALLY! I sigh in defete but keep going, knowing that it would make my Mentors proud that I didn't give up! But guess what? That cheetah is already half way across the imaginary track and I'm not even a 5th across it! "It's going to fast, I can't do this!"I whine sadly at Mentor Ying, who's the loudest when it comes to cheering.

"If it's going to fast, slow it down with your mind."she replies sypathetically and flashes me a smile before she goes back to cheering for me. I close my eyes for for concentration, thinking about Kowlaski, thinking about all the good times we've had as friends before things started to dip when he fell for me and I denied.. Poor guy, he fell right into the friends zone. Suddenly, my eyes start burning and I sense a circular movement near my chest, I open my eyes and _ZOOM_! I'm off, I go so quick, it's like superman in that Man of Steel movie when he takes off! Hehehe, OMG, I JUST past the cheetah and he was coming up to 3/4 way of the track! Hey, the song changed.. What is it..? It's... It Took Me By Surprise by Maria Mena!

'_It took me by surprise,_

_The hatred in his eyes!_

_I've pushed this man as far as he could go,_

_But he lacked the words to let me know!_

_He acted out now I can see it is my fault..~'_

You know, that song reminds me of my relationship with Kowlaski! It actually did take me by surprise to see so much hatred in those eyes when not long ago.. They were filled with so much longing and love.. Man, I totally blew it! ...Oh right, I'm still telling the story! But before that, YES! I've always wanted to break the 4th wall! Though, when I do it out loud.. People think I'm going cra-cra! NOW back to the story...,

I hear the cheetah growl from behind me... Oh well! I won! As I arrive at the finish line, I end up passing out over it, since I was out of breath, when I hear footsteps and open my eyes to see Mentor Yang. "Out of breath..?"she questioned sympathetically with a hint of sarcasm in her poisonous voice. I nod, still trying to catch my breath when she suddenly shouts,"Too bad! You still need to race the sailfish and the penegrine!" I sigh in defeat and flop back down on.. This giant Lilly pad?

"At least they'll be easier.."I chuckle breathlessly and stager back onto my feet.

"Uh, Doris? You DO know that the cheetah was the easiest out of the 3?"inquires Mentor Ying steadily.

..."WHAT?!"I scream hysterically and the music in the background changes to that tune that goes 'dun Dun DUUUUUUN!'. I know you can't see it, but I have a really flat face like: .-. or -_-'

And then my world becomes dark as I pass out.

**Hey guys! Guess what? SkileneFTW said I could host the note at the end! Sorry for this long wait, but this story will take a while since we have my training and that.. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Skilene, take it away!**

**Skipper and Marlene:Us?**

**SkileneFTW:Or me?**

**Uh.. FTW?**

**SkileneFTW:YAYAYAYAYAY! REVIEW!**


	14. Doris' Training Part 2

**Doris' POV:**

After I regain consciousness, Mentor S flashes me into this white, black and light blue Supaflex Women's Shorty Wetsuit and gently leads me to the pool... before Miss Yang pushes me in. (-_-') Also, I'm starting to do these emoticons or what ever they're called. YOLO! Ok, back to the story..

Additionally, it's quite beautiful down here, there's actually tiny mermaids and mermen and a castle! "Woah,"I breath in awe before my eyes widen in shock and I come back up to cough out the water to find.. I am completely fine! "What the heck?!"I shout then peer down at my reflection.. When my hair's wet I look a bit like a younger version of Ke$ha and when it's not wet I look like the usual Avril Lavinge! I also notice that my eyes seem to shift between glowing and normal.

Gasping, I stare at Mentor Ying, who smiles at me warmly,_'Doris! You breathed underwater, and we're not even on to that level yet! Well done,'_she praises me mentally, and somehow.. I hear it!

_'Thanks..can you hear this?'_I question in my head.. Not my actual one, this smaller one.. Does that make sense? Oh, I'm talking to you again, aren't I? Well, it would help me win this race if you click the subscribe button, down below the comments and- This isn't YouTube.. Sorry, I just get carried away! Not to mention I think I may be loosing my mind, since I keep talking to you.. no offence, I just- Ow! What on earth? Did that fish just bite me?! Oh, I am going to kill him and turn him into sushi after this race! ):} "Ok, let's do this!"I yell determinedly at Yang and dive back underwater, whilst glaring at Mr. Sailfish.. WHAT IF IT'S A SHE?! (o.o')

"Meh, whatever. Ok, 3, 2, 1, go."she retorts as she tries to... grill a corn dog by hitting a pheonix...? I don't waste any time and do the front-stroke as quick as I can! While everythings still going by so quickly for me, the song in the background changes to the start of Eye of the Tiger.. Like the VERY start, where it's all '_Do! do, do, do! Do, do, do! Do, do, do..._' not the part where it's goes,_'Rising up! Back on the street.._' then everything starts to slow down, everything except me. As I'm going fast at rocket speed, everything around me seems to be all slow motionified and the song then changes to Titanium by David something ft. Titanium... And he's not actually called David something, I just forgot his last name!

Hearing some scowling behind me, I notice the fish trying to catch up,"Grrrrr, you stupid, little girl! I'm the quickest fish in the ocean! NO ONE can beat me!"he hisses menacingly, though I just roll my eyes and keep going until I cross the finish line. The guy nearly beats me, NEARLY, because I ended up having a laughing fit when I'm just about to cross and end up going one breast-stroke to finish. "If none can beat you, how come I just did?"I chuckle teasingly at the spoilt fish. (Trololololololo... xD) "Also... Y U NO RUNAWAY?"I gurgle, grinning like an idiot. Time to get even from him biting my leg..;}

"Oh, so it's bad enough I end up loosing to _YOU _and now you expect me to runaway from you?!"he questions hysterically and start blabbing on about 'us humans'. Hmm, I wonder if sushi tastes nice with wasabi?

"I just thought you wanted a head start! Oh well, bottoms up!"I doddle and stuff some rice into his mouth and wrap him up in seaweed.

=**=-—-=**=**=-—-=**=**=-—-=**=**= ~5 minutes later~**

I just found out that I hate sushi. (.-.) "Doris, if you're done messing around,"started Mentor Yang from behind her dully. "Would you like to continue on your training?"she inquired rhetorically and levitated me out of the pool, onto a giant Lily Pad.

"_*gasp* _Really?! What kind of training?"I ponder excitedly as I stand up.

"reflexes and Agility!"answers Mentor Ying cheerfully and high fives a Phoenix.. Without getting burned!

My eyes light up and as a huge smile beams across my face, when suddenly,"ThinkFast!"shouts a voice from behind me quickly and I turn around to see a shining dagger flying towards me. I backflip out the way and looks further ahead to find that it was Mentor Yang. "Good thinking, sport!"she praises with a small smile before walking over the water towards me. "Now, this type of training will require you to use your speed. You think you can multitask?"she wonders with a fake southern accent.

"Heck yeah!"I reply anticapationally, practically bouncing up and down.

"Awesome! Now go stand over there."orders Mentor Ying relaxed and points at some place behind me, that's far away and I comply. "Great, I'm going to quickly throw little, rubber balls at you and you have to catch them! When I think you're ready, we'll move onto the more challenging part of this game."she explains and clicks her fingers to make 15 little balls appear on a lily pad next to her. "You ready?"she calls over at me. I give her a thumbs up. "Ok!"she answered and threw a ball at me, I know it sounds quite easy and even STUPID, but that was just the first ball! Once the rest came it's like one snowflake then a blizzard, a rain drop then the ocean, if you know what I mean. At first it was just the one ball, then it started to build up to all of them really slowly.. Before you know it, I'm catching balls like a pro! B) That sounds _so_ wrong!

"Good job-"Ying commented cheerfully.

"You got it eventually."interuped Yang rudely with hints of anger, though you could hear the amusement behind that.

"The twist is... I'll be throwing knives too! This will test your reflexes and agility!"she informed me ecstatically and murderously brought out some knives. Though, with her innocent look, it seemed almost cute if not utterly adorable! ^#.#^

Smirking, I got into a 'come here' pose as I confidently replied,"Bring it."Suddeny a fury of balls and knives came flying right at me! Suddenly a song in the background comes on,

_I need your love,_

_I need your time._

_When everything's wrong,_

_You make it right._

_I need your love!_

Whilst the lyrics are playing, the balls and knives appear to be going all slow motion as I grab the balls and kick the knives out the way, then when the instrumental came on the reality in this imagination came back and the items were shooting at me at a really quick pace, good thing I'm quicker! After that's done, I sit down to have a rest at chat with Mentor S, who was VERY proud of my achievements! "So what's my next lesson? Flying?! Because I can't wait to race penegrine!"I retort swagily and rest be elbow on a mushroom behind me;not the poison type in the forest, the cartoony type with the red top and little white dots on it!

"This."responds a smug voice voice from behind me before I feel a weird feeling in my spine and look down to see 3 inches of a knife buried in my chest...

**CLIFFHANGER! Thank you all for reviewing! It's me, SkileneFTW doing this author note now. I just want to announce that I'm going to be moving since the landlord is selling my house to someone! Don't worry, I'm still writing, but if I don't update in a while it'll probably be that! Also, you like my early (?) update? I'm not sure if it's early but TA-Da! it's not late!**

**Pheonix:_SCREEEAAACH! _(REVIEW!)**


	15. Francis' Backstory, Doris' Training Pt3

**Doris POV:**

"WHAT THE HECK?! I KNEW YOU ALWAYS HATED ME! WHY AM I NOT DEAD YET?!"I scream hysterically at no one in particular whilst I waves my hands around in a panic. Hey, don't blame me! Would YOU freak out if you had a freaking knife in your back so big that it actually shows on the front?

"Awesome, it worked!"cheered Mentor Yang happily as she came up to me with a huge smile on her face. I knew it. (-_-) "And the reason your not dead is because Durability is one of your powers!"she explains to me in a casual fashion while she eats her burnt corndog. Oh, and for the of you who don't know what durable means; able to withstand any damage, pressure or wear. No, not the wear as in I'm wearing this real nice necklace, but I'm still taking this all in so you can just go look it up on the Internet or a dictionary.

Angrily, Ying marched up to yang and I looked like she was going to slap her, however typical Ying just poked her 'really' hard on the forehead before furiously scowling,"Yang! That could have killed her! You're LUCKY that she's still alive, or else the real her would have been taken over with the injection!" Wait, what?

"So-rry! I just wanted to move her training along!"argued Yang as she rolled her eyes. "Doris just take the knife out and go see Mentor S,"ordered that she-devil tediously and I complied. I know she my mentor, but now I hold a grudge since she did this to me! ):-(

"Mentor S! Can you please, uh, patch me up?"I call politely and wonder around the pond on these lily pads that seems to make a path wherever I go. Finally, I find her sitting on a lily pad with medium sized rocks around her as she seems to be meditating. "Mentor S? What are you doing?"I ask her softly and sit down next to her.

Opening on eye, S, who was actually seeing into the present of our friends and enemy, smiled at me and replied,"I'm looking into other peoples present,"she replied calmly and pointed down into the water which held a image. Kind of like in Kung Fu Panda 2 with the creepy goat lady!

"But didn't you say the time around doesn't change no matter how long this training takes?"I ask in a confused fashion as I raise an eye brow curiously and stare down at the reflection in the pond.

"In EARTHS dimension, but the villain isn't in that dimension, he's in a supernatural one with usual time."answered the she-mentor and sprinkled some herbs into the pond making smoke arise from it and a clear vision of 'Blowhole'. :o

_*in the vision; When Mentor S talks it'll be like **this***_

**_You're brother, Francis, wasn't always evil. He was actually a very nice, young boy with a smile that would brighten up everyone's day. He was unique, though the other kids didn't see it like that and treated him like a freak._**

_"And just where are you going, weirdo?"taunted a young boy meanly who ginger hair with black highlights and turcoice eyes. He had a small, paper crown on his head, a red and white shirt, turcoise pants and red and black Nike shoes. He was 5 months younger than Francis. He grabbed Francis' backpack and started emptying it out to find:A half eaten tuna sandwich, a rubbix cube, some marbles, a juice box, his glasses in a glasses case, a note pad and a toy robot. "You wear glasses? Haha, dork!"he taunted and stared playing catch with Francis' toy robot with his mates._

**_The reason he was unique is because he was a lot smarter than a usual kid of his age. He could come up with smart tactics, do the Rubix cube in a minute, make inventions and anything like that. He was the smartest, yet weakest child in his class which automatically made him an easy target.._**

_"Clemson, come on! Give that back!"he whined annoyed and tried to catch it._

_A chubby girl, who was a little older than Francis, cackled and giggled at him with everyone else. She had short, brown hair in braids, a brown, leather jacket, a white, chocolate and sweat stained shirt, dark brown shorts and black flip-flops on. She had tanned skin, dark brown eyes, freckles and light pink lips. "And what you gonna do about it, geek? Hahaha,"he chuckled and reached down to catch it. "Hey Hans, catch!"she shouted and chucked it at Hans._

_"I got, Rhonda!"he called and reached up to grab it but missed and the robot plumaged to the ground. Hans, who was as old as Clemson, had raven black hair with red, white, purple orange highlights, pale skin and golden eyes. He was also wearing a white and light-blue shirt with a picture of a puffin on it, sandy coloured pants and orange trainers. The robot on the ground had a few bolts knocked out of it, it was missing an arm and a foot, the eyes were facing different ways, it's body was cracked on the side and some sparks flew out of it's now destroyed circuit._

_"Whoopss,"sighed a tall, slim boy about Rhondas age sarcastically from behind Francis and pushed the distraught genius to the ground with a smirk on his face. This was Savio, he had blond hair with black and orange highlights, tanned skin, fake tattoos all over his arms and down his back and slit-like eyes. He was wearing a golden-dirty and white stripped T-shirt, black skinny jeans and white shoes. The reason why he spoke like thiss with the 's' was because when he was born, he had a paralysed vocal cord and everyone thought it was cool. "Come on guyss, let'ss leave thiss loosser to ssob. Hiss sstupidity iss killing me!"he retorted and walked away with his friends._

**_Francis had enough of this and soon started to change, he was more secretive, stuck to the shadows and rairly spoke unless spoken to. Soon his years of pain and bullying became rage and when everyone though he was just another quiet emo, he came back for vengeance. While he was still secretive, he made a few changes with his gadgets and looks:Pencils sharpened, knives and forks sharpened and razor blades hidden among his protractors and semi-squares. And as for his appearance? Well.._**

_A few years later, while Savio and his friends were having lunch at the cafeteria, a razor blade came flying towards Savio's head and nearly struck him, luckily Savio ducked out of the way before that happened. "What the heck! Where are you?!"shouted Savio furiously as he and his mates looked around the caf. They all heard sinister chuckling from the shadows and spun around to see the new and improved Francis. He had died his hair black with silver highlights, paler skin and a blade in his hand. He had black leather jacket, a white shirt and a mysterious, black smoke surrounded his lower body so you couldn't see his legs._

**_OH! And before I forget, Francis WAS sick of bullying, though he didn't have the guts or immortality to change himself or murder anyone. When he was walking home from a late book club at night, he decided to take a short cut through Connie Island when he noticed a stall that had never been there before;he knew that it was getting late and that he should be heading home but curiosity killed the cat..._**

_"What's this? Bargain with Marvin.. *gaspes* Maybe I can bargain my robot toy for a new one! ..No, the chances that this stall is still open and that he would even take a BROKEN robot is like 1 to n-"mumbled Francis before he was interrupted by a tall, shadowed figure behind the stall._

_"1 to nothing? Well it must be your.. Lucky night. *small creepy chuckle*"rasped the figure in a hat, which covered his face. "And broken? I trade broken for fixed and improved! So just had this robot in and I'll give you one with durable metal.. And revolving lasers!"he exclaims in a less creepy tone and holds out his gloved hand for the robot. __Gasping with delight, Francis eagerly hands over his robot and follows the mysterious man behind The booth. "So, I heard you wanted a little.. Revenge on some bullies. I know how they'll never dare to bully you again - ever."offers the man with a wide grin on his unseeable face._

_Francis thought about it for a second then hesitantly glanced at the man who was making a robot and looking for parts before sighing in defeat and anxiously asking,"Why, what do you have?"_

_"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."was all that came as a reply and Francis did as he was told then he felt something.. Fibery. He opened his eyes to see a black current in his hands, the man nowhere to be found and a note on the table which said:_

**_EAT THIS BLACK CURRENT. I WENT TO THE BATHROOM, I'LL BE BACK 5 MINUTES._**

**_SIGNED,_**

**_ MARVIN._**

_"Uh.. Ok?"mumbled Francis and choked down the berry. Immediately, he felt some changes being made, slightly unconscious and some pain entering his body before his world be came completely blank. Now, HIS world may be blank but that was just his spirit, his body slowly lifted back up and he wore an evil smirk on his face. "*evil chuckle* It feels good to be back, now onto the boys revenge. This'll knock 'em dead... Literally! *evil laugh* *coughs up some blood*"chuckled the supernatural con-GHOST now hosting Francis body._

**_Back to the rest of the story.. _**

_"DORK?!"shoutes everyone simultaneously in union._

_A growl escaped the mad-mans lips,"I'm not a dork! Not anymore! And not EVER!"he shouted furiously and threw a blade at Clemson who ended up flying into the wall with crimson-red blood oozing out of his cracked skull that was slowly dripping to the ground. Everyone ran out the hall, except for Savio and his terrified friends._

_"What do you want from us?!"cried Rhonda frightened, as she hid behind Savio. _

_"All, these years of pain and bullying.. Not anymore-"Stared Francis at a deathly slow pace before he was interrupted by Hans._

_"Ve'll stop ze vullying! Ve'll stop veing jerks! Ve'll even ve your servants! Vat please, don't kill us!"pleaded Hans helplessly, who looked like he was ready to cry his eyes out. However, his pleads and offers were ignored by a smirking Francis._

_Francis, who had a sinister smirk on his face evilly replied,"Just stop bullying me? That won't help my thirst for REVENGE now, will it? And since you interrupted me,"he took out a blade and swung it at Hans who got caught on the arm and fell to the ground with blood pooling out of him and a bone sticking out. "I'll have to interrupt your life." Rhonda gasped and Savio had his eyes fixed on Francis, so he wouldn't murder them with the advantage of surprise. The black fog around Francis' legs slowly made it's way to Rhonda and got exhaled in through her mouth, thus chocking and killing her. _

_"RHONDA!"shouted Savio despair and turned back to Francis, who had moved a few feet closer than before._

_"She's lucky, that was a quick and none painful death."commented Francis dully and was about to kill Savio with everything he had when the police and made house keepers busted in and arrested Francis. "You're lucky, Ssavio! But I will get you, all of you. MWAHAHAHAH-"cackled Francis before he got put into one of those mask and chain thingies and was dragged away._

**_Your brother had thought it was just a one-time murder, but he was wrong because the ghost he had bargained with was a con man from the dark side and stayed inside Francis. Francis fought and fought, but the ghost convinced him. His last words of mortality, sanity and despair were,_**

_"I had to have ice in my veins to do what I just did... I expect it to melt but it didn't. It just gets colder and colder.."whispered Francis to the interrogator before turning his back on him and looking solemn. One crystal blue tear slid down his face as he knew his sanity was coming to an end, more tears flowed out of his eyes before they turned crimson red. And now he was crying blood, yet he had a evil smirk on his face and he held his head high then turned back to the interrogator. "...And I welcomed it."_

_*End vision*_

**No ones POV:**

Doris stared at the pond for a good 3 minutes, trying to digest what she had just seen with her mouth slightly open. "Woah, uh, Doris.. Why do you have a knife in your back..?"inquired Mentor S, slightly horrified.

"Training."answered Doris tediously who kept looking at the pond with horror, as if the scene was replaying again and again. Mentor S understood Doris' horror, since she too was quite shaken up the first time the vision hit her.

"Do.. You want me to take it out.."

Doris just nodded and paled a bit, with goosebumps rippling all over her. Feeling sympathetic for the girl, Mentor S quickly took the knife out and put a bandage over the regenerating wound and hugged Doris. "Do you want to get back to training?"asked the she-mentor softly as she gazed at Doris concernedly.

It took a while for Doris to respond but she finally responded,"Anything to get my mind off this.. Or at least make me feel better." Mentor S nodded and helped Doris up and walked with her to the training area. '_All this time, no one ever told me about this.. And now I can see why..'_thunk Doris thoughtfully as she remained silent on the outside.

Arriving there, Mentor Ying smiled then frowned when she noticed how pale Doris was and the scared expression on her face. Noticing this, Mentor S floated over to Ying and whispered what happened in her ear. "Holy ..."murmured Ying as her eyes widened before she listened again on how Doris wanted to take her mind off it. "Oh, ok."mumbled Ying and walked over to Doris who seemed distant but ready for training. "Now, the durability thing only requires concentration and focus, which I'm sure you have, right?"she queried Doris enthusiastically.

"Of corse!"replied Doris confidently and smiled a bit.

"Uh huh, so we're going to move this training along to sensing danger. Sensing danger in vital when you don't want to waste time on kicking bad guy's butt!"exclaimed Mentor Yang and stared doing karate moves in the air which resulted into her stumbling and falling into the water.

Chuckling, Doris helped Yang out the water before excitedly replying,"Cool!"

Mentor Yang smirked at her excitement before Mentor Ying explained,"The key to sensing danger is listening to your gut!"

"Your what?"asked Doris, who seemed kind of lost on the word 'gut'.

"You know! Your gut, instinct, 6th sense, heart.. THAT!"listed Mentor S helpfully, glad that Doris was already forgetting her brothers past and enjoying her present*****. Doris mouthed the word 'Ohhhh', gave a thumbs up and turned back to Mentor Ying and Yang.

"Ok, so you will go through an opstical race. It's designed to look like a normal New York city, so you'll feel at home and safe-"

"Safe? New York? Have you been living under a rock for the past century?!"quizzed Doris skeptically before realising she was talking to her Mentors. "I mean.."

Understandingly, Mentor Ying interrupts her,"No it's fine, I should choose my words better! *_chuckles_*"as she waves her hand of as if she was saying 'no big deal'.

Though, Mentor Yang, who had a short temper, angrily growled,"Well DUH, you should have chosen better words!"before turning to Doris and threateningly warned,"And YOU. Watch that big mouth, or else..!" Rolling her eyes in the background, Mentor Ying clicked her fingers and at once the whole place seemed to change to NYC with the same cab sounds zooming by, and horns honking in the background.

"Awesome.."mumbled Doris and smiled at her home city then noticed she was standing in the 'central park' and noticed a path of yellow Lego bricks leading through the park and eventually the zoo!

'Doris, please follow the yellow lego brick road through the corse.' whispered Mentor Ying through the wind, though when Doris looked around.. She was all alone.

Some small clouds floated around Doris before she heard Mentor S' voice wasp around her as the clouds passed by,'Don't worry, your not alone. We're all here, just blended in-'it murmured before thunder struck near her.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're here. NOW QUIT WITH THE JIBBER-JABBER AND LET's GET THIS FLIPPIN' SHOW ON THE ROAD!'she heard Mentor Yang boom angrilly/excitedly and stared thundering around Doris, making her run through the park on the dots. While she was running, the yellow lego brick road came to a fork, leading to two different places. One path looked dead and the other on seemed lush and vibrant. 'This, my child, is the first opstical. Now which one are you gonna choose:The totally safe, usual path or the dead and muddy path?'explained Yang and started booming on the dead path, making it seem dangerous.

Looking at both paths, Doris wondered which one to go through and what part of her body she should listen to, her logical mind or her beating heart. "Uh.. Err, Erm.. OH SCREW YOU LOGIC! YOLO!"declaired Doris suddenly and charged down the dead path. When she was out of sight, due to all the forest-like trees, the lush path suddenly collapsed and lava bounced up and down all over it.

'Yeah! She fought the power!'cheered Ying as the wind wafted down the foresty-dead path.

Later on, Doris came to a man hole and since the dots leaded through it, she flipped down though it and landed in the sewers, where more dot appeared! "Lemme guess, now I have to trust my instinct!"guessed Doris and smiled when she heard no one say no. "Ok!"she called over her shoulder and walked down the sewer when she got an uneasy feeling in her gut. "Hmm, something isn't right.. But it's not round that corner.."retorted Doris and peered around. Noticing some growling from behind her, she whirled around and noticed to white, glowing eyes in the darkness. She stepped forwards then jumped backwards when her stomach suddenly growled at her to move away from the pipes that gurgled above her. Raising an eyebrow, she reached into her pocket to feel a cold quarter in it and switched her eyes back to the pipes then through the coin forward and waited to see what happened. At first;nothing.. Then the pipes slowly started to shake and burst before and alligator snapped at the coin from the sewer water next to her. She gasped and ran down the hallway to an empty one.

'Your nearly there!'shouted all the Mentors at once before silence took over once more.

As she walked down the hallway, she heard a spring and jumped into a real awkward and impressing pose whilst darts stuck around her in the position and she wait for a moment before landing back on her feet. After sighing in relief, continued walking looking around for any booby-traps and was too focused to hear her gut scream that she was walking right into one and when she did listen, it was too late as she just stepped onto the wire which made fire come out of nowhere and her stumble into another one which was a trap door filled with snakes! Luckily, Doris managed to catch her footing just at the last second and cautiously proceeded walking until she heard a weird squeaky-wheel sound and got into a fighting stand to see a baby stroller rolling towards her with a blacker covering the 'baby' inside it. "Awww,"awed Doris happily and carefully rolled down the blackest to reveal a lighted bomb and some lighted dynamite. "AHH!"she screamed and kicked the baby stroller into the sewers before using her superhuman speed to GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE! Dx

She neared the end of the tunnel and saw a small hatch door on the end,"I swear if I see a rabbit with a watch on the other side of that, this has got to be one of the sickest versions of Alice in Wonderland ever!"she mumbled under her breath and busted the little door open to see and empty, animal sized HQ inside. "Ok, so I have to follow a yellow brick road, go through I tiny door and now I'm in Kung Fu Penguins universe! This is one of the weirdest days EVER!"she mumbles as she thinks of Wizard of Oz before hearing a string braking and a tiny crate falling on to her head. '_Heh, cute._'she thunk to herself before walking forward and nearly got stabbed with a.. Spork? O.O"she flipped backwards jumped the rolled out the way as a huge crate nearly squished her. "Damn.."she retorted and climbed up the ladder to find that she was in the zoo and in he penguins habitat. The road leaded up to the clock tower where a little flag was. Doris wriggled her way out and decided to use her super speed to run up there and grab the flag and ring the bell. Suddenly, everything went back to the normal training hall and Doris saw her mentors waiting there.

"You did awesome!"

"That was heavenly to watch!"

"You should've done it better."

Doris just smiled and waved her flag before sitting down and sun bathing since she had used her imagination to turn the sky into a cloudless, sunny sky... WITH A DOUBLE RAINBOW! ^O^

* * *

**Ta-Da! This is why the update took a while! Oh, and if you can guess where I got the 'I had to have ice in my veins..' part from, you get a shout out and where I got the booby trap scene from, you get a shout out!**

**Hint for the first one:It's from a book with Cats.**

**Hint for second one:It was in a PoM episode.**

*** By present, I mean past, present and future, not present - gift.**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Water breathing(Kinda bad)

**(A/N:Just so you nknow, I'm sorry this is kinda rush, kinda stupid and really late. D: I feel awful!)**

The next day, Doris had her blonde hair in a tight bun, was wearing a light-blue bikini, a scoober-diving mask and - of corse - a scoober-diving tank. "So.. I'm just going swimming?"asked Doris in a slightly shocked, slightly disappointed and mostly dull way as she quickly glanced down at the water and back up at her mentors. She was already the best girl swimmer in school, so why did she have to practise _now_?

"Not exactly, we just want to know a few things on how you swim.. like how fast you can swim, how far you can swim and how long you can hold your breath underwater.."explained Mentor Ying kindly then frowned slightly when she noticed Doris' bored out of her mind expression. "I know it sounds boring, but trust me! It'll get better!"exclaimed Ying reassuringly and smiled a bit with pleading eyes. Sighing, Doris ended up giving in and slipped under the water with her mask on and looked up at Ying and Yang.

**Doris' POV:**

"So, you ready?"I clearly heard Mentor S ask me above the surface, enthusiasm and hope weaving throughout her voice. ..Yes, I know it's usually less likely to hear underwater _clearly_, but I've found a whole lot easier than usual since I turned 13 which was a good 2 years ago. It was since my grandmother gave me this jewel encrusted necklace at my 5th birthday too, since I felt like I could do anything.. It was only since I met Kowalski when I felt fearless! Though when he told me he like-liked me.. I felt the world slow down and he may think I'm a jerk for saying no - which I did GENTLEY - but saying no was the hardest decision of my life.. When he told me he loved me, it was as if I felt tied down, but at the same time.. I've never felt more free. As I smile to myself, I realise something.. I've always been in love with my boy best friend/frienemy/crush.. I just never found out about it...

"Doris!"shouts Mentor Yang angrily, instantly snapping me out of my thoughts. "I said SWIM! Swim nitwit, swim!"

I swam around the water, wondering what would impress them, then I thought of when I was in the Swimming Talent Show For Kids when I was 8 and I did this cool trick to win! I closed my eyes to imagine strawberry jelly torpedos about to shoot and a ring of fire dangling 1 foot above the water, the open my eyes to see my vision. '_Let's do this!_'I thought to myself enthusiastically as my grey-blue eyes narrowed in determination. I made a swim for it as the torpedos got fired and I, who now has reflexes, Speed and Agility on my side, miraculously dodge each strawberry torpedo in a quick whirl. Now here comes the dangerous part, the Ring of Fire. *_sigh_* I remember this, I was a pro at this but when it came to the Swimming Talent Show For Kids.. I flipped out! The nerves.. They just got to me.. I took it to the side, got burned on the right rib and had to get plastic surgery for 6 WEEKS! I, being a totally chill person, took this on the bright side, my brother..wasn't was chilled and held a huge grudge against the swimming team when he got burned.. Like, LITERALLY burned - Not the insult. I visually shiver at the thought of my brother, then turn back to the fire which I was coming up to and jumped! Suddenly, the room fell silent and time slowed down as I shot through the hoop, I closed my eyes, to afraid on what I would see. I felt the water surround me as I re-enter, the bubbles whizz passed while I slowly sink to the bottom then I fly back up and somersault before land in a perfect balance on the ground next to the Mentors.

"That... was... AMAZING!"cheered Ying and hugged me, did mention that she's like the older sister I had? No? Well now I just did! Getting back to the story, Yang had a cross/concentrated face as she writes down my results in her note pad and S clapped politely and smiled.

"So how'd I do, Teach'?"I question in a laid back fashion, successfully hiding the fear and anxiousness behind that. Dang! I just admitted that to you! YOU SPY! ...Oh My God, I'm turning into Skipper! DX

Looking up at me, Mentor Yang reads out my results professionally,"You can swim confidently and stylishly, your speed is impeccable, the grace was remarkable and that penultimate trick you did, with the fire, was outstandingly scary."

"Awesome! What next?!"I cry excitedly, hoping it would be something less.. Ordinary.

"Holding your breath!"answers S enthusiastically, a little too enthusiastic if you ask me. *_scoff* _My face drops and I give her a 'seriously?' look. "We just want to see how long you can hold your breath underwater, but we need you to concentrate REAL hard!" I roll my eyes takes off my scoober diving mask and air-tank and was about to dive in when Mentor Yang stopped me.

"WAIT! We actually want you to dive into a tank where we can see you.."she explained the trailed off and snapped her fingers to make a glass tank with water filling it up to halfway. Sighing dramatically, I climb up this ladder and jump down closing my eyes.

**Normal POV:**

The three Mentors watch as Doris plumages to the bottom and holds her breath, when a song starts playing whilst she does so which was Stand in the Rain by SuperChic(k). After a few minutes, Doris was still holding her breath when suddenly, the Mentors could hear her voice but she wasn't talking. _'C'mon, concentrate. I can do this! I'm succeeding and I'm not going to slow down on this - never.'_ The voice sounded kind of echoy, like on TV when some one is reading their diary for example in their head and you can hear them reading, like that! Then that's it hit them, they could hear Doris' thoughts, even though they weren't trying to read her mind. Sharing looks with each other, they turned back to Doris to see something really small movement on her neck and when they looked closer they saw gills!  
"Woah, I.. I think she's ready!"comented Mentor S and turned back to the other two Mentors who just nodded since they were both still trying to take in the fact that Doris had gills.

Suddenly, the song changed to I Miss You by Avril Lavigne as they heard another thought from Doris,_'Just like grandma taught me.. Stay strong and show no fear. I miss you grandma.. I can still remember the song that played at your funeral.._'they heard Doris think in a..bittersweet way before she sang the chores of I Miss You which was actually her granny's funeral song. '_I hope you can hear me,_

_Cause I remember it clearly.._

_The day.. You.. Slipped away,_

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same!'_

"Dang.. That is sad."commented Mentor Yang who finally snapped out of her trance, as well as Ying. "YO DORIS!"she yelled suddenly, making Doris and the other gentler Mentors jump and look at her. "Talk to me, in the water."she ordered with a smirk on her dark face. You could obviously see Doris' eyes widening as she gave her a 'Wth?!' look but complied anyway,"DOYOUHAVEADEATHWISHFORME!?"she shouted quickly and started hyperventilating before realising she wasn't drowning. Turning back to Mentor Yang and the rest,she saw they were all smiling at her and she smiled back.

"This. Is. Awesome!"she commented as she started swimming around in a cute little circle.

* * *

**Hey! Once again, sorry for this extremely crappy chapter AND the late update, I might re-do this! It's just becuase I'm going to London for 2 nights, so.. Don't worry, I live in Newcastle so it won't be far! And good new, I'm not moving! :D**

**Shout outs:Hmbird11 for the first one, Warriors. :D Second, no one becuase mo one guessed right/guessed at all/knew the answers. And btw, it was Huffin Puffin when the penguins where trying to go to their HQ but Kowalski triggered the traps.**

**Kowalski:REVIEW!**

**Me:*coughs and points to script***

**Kowalski:*looks down* Oh! REVIEW FOR HER SAKE!**

**Private:AND SELFPITY!**


	17. Flying Lessons

So what's next, coach?"questioned Doris calmly, who was still in the water but had stopped swimming around.

"Flying!"exclaimed all three Mentors excitedly, partly for the flying part and partly because they all know how much Doris wanted to do something a little more out-of-the-ordinary in training and water breathing is only the start! At once, Doris' eyes widened as a huge smile broke out on her face and she let out a fangirlish/excited type of squeal before zipping out the water and standing in front of her awaiting Mentors.

Chuckling, Mentor S handed Doris a towel and helped her dry of and change into more.. Flight ready clothes, if you will. "Alright, Doris! Which one of these are your favourite?" She flashed up 3 outfits: the first one had a red leather jacket with falcon feathers clipped to it, orange shirt, black jeans and black boots. This, more or less, screams Kitka so it wasn't exactly Doris' style, the next had a black tank-top with white, purple, red and orange leggings and orange sneakers, this one said Hans. The third one was a white tank-top with light grey laced sleeves, a dark blue mini skirt with dark blue shorts, a white cap and white converses. "This one."chose Doris surely, whilst pointing to the last one.

Smiling, Mentor S happily agreed,"Awesome choice!" as she through the clothes on Doris and pushed her into a changing room then waited patiently for a few minutes.

When Doris got out, she was wearing the unusually usual costume for flying. "Uh, Mentor? Are you positive this is a FLYING costume?"

"Of corse!"reassured S positively as she tied Doris hair in a pony tail, before explaining,"This prepairs you for when you suddnly need to start flying but you're still wearing your casual clothes." Then dragged her back to Ying and Yang, who were waiting patiently for them.. Well, Ying anyway. :S

"There are THREE are different ways of flying; Dive and Glide; Take-off; And Blast-off. Dive and Glide is where you have to dive off highgrounds before executing gliding, Take-off is where you have to have a running start before jumping up into the air and taking-off like an aeroplane and Blast-off is where you have to quickly squat then jump in a perfectly straight line vertically."informed Mentor Ying in a relaxed fashion before letting Mentor Yang take over.

"We will be looking at the easiest to the hardest, which is Take-off, Dive and Glide then Blast-off. First you have to start walking,"instructed Yang normally now, then paused for a break and turned to Doris expectantly.

**Doris' POV:**

Why is she looking at me like tha- Oh! I'm suppose to start walking, aren't I? Looking determined, I start to walk at a normal pace, whilst waiting for my instructions from Yang, who's hovering right next to me.

"Great, now start to gradually jog at a steady pace.."

Nodding, I start to speed walk before moving my feet slightly farther apart while I begin to pick up the pace into an eventual jog.

"Then start running.."

Running...

"Then jump!"

Jump and.. I land flat on my face. Smooth, Doris, smooth, please note the sarcasm in my voice. ._. You have to admit it was pretty hard.. Oh, well at least I'm learning how to fly, unlike you.. Just sitting there on your fancy computer chair staring at the screen! Ok, enough with the chitter-chatter, back to the story,"OOF-!"I breathe painfully, as I end up belly diving into the ice-like water.

**No one's POV:**

Face palming, Mentor Yag lifted Doris out of the water by her pony tail,"This is going to be a long day, kid."she mumbled warily before dropping her back into the icey water and walking away to disscuss some things with Mentor Ying.

'_Understatement of the centry...'_replied Doris mentally as she decided to help herself up and practise a bit for the next few lessons, which were definately going to be tuff. '_Let's see,'_thinks Doris optimistically, as she paced around thoughtfully; trying to find an answer as to why she couldn't fly.. Besides logic and such. '_Maybe I need some motovation.. Kowalski, possibley?_'she continued to think of the genius but instead she felt more insicure than free, due to all the negitive comments given to her by her life long crush.

'**Never in a million years.**' '**I knew she was the traitor!**' '**Why would I ever fall for _her._**' All thoughs voices spinning around in her head was driving her insane, she knew that this wasn't really Kowalski since no time was passing in the real world but it just sounded so real! She hadn't noticed she was crying until she opened her mouth and a sob escaped her dry lips, which made Mentor S smile sadly at Doris from the background. She had agift for seein - and NO, not the normal kind of seeing like 'You can see the story I've writen on here' type, I mean like the prophcey type - so she could easily tell that Doris was confused about her feeling towards Kowalski until now and Kowalski on the other hand had clear feelings, he neve hated Doris, not so much as a dislike, he just didn't want to get hurt afgain so he disguised his admiration with his pain and hatred of not being Doris' lover. Then it hit her, it wasn't that Doris wasn't motivated enough or concentrating enough, it was that hurt that she had been hiding for all thoughs years finally catching up to her and...'clipping her wings'!

"Doris!"she called her student happily, and floated over to her enthusiastically. "I know what's keeping you on the ground!" Imeadiatly you could see the badass blonde's eyes light up as her tears seemed to vaporise and a small smile slipped on to her face.

"Well don't waste any time, tell me!"she exclaimed excitedly in a hushed tone.

Chuckling, S nodded and shushed her a but eventhough Doris was already whispering before she calmly informed,"I know you feelings for Kowalski,"she started understandingly. Doris' eye widened slightly, though she remained quiet and let her gardian Mentor continue. "And that _should_ have set you free with a bumpy ride at first since it's still a shock for but it didn't, the reason it didn't is becuase you never let anyone know how his words or anyone's words hurt you and you never let it out so now that is catching up to you. You need to push them aside and get on with the rest of you life... Like a break up! It may sting at first but you'll find that you can do better and you'll feel better than before, speeking from self experince.*****" she explain whilst rolling her eyes and smiling a bit to herself at the second last part of that sentence.

"Ok... How do I do that?" A smile beamed across Mentor S' face as she handed Doris a microphone and snapped her fingers to conjure up a list of songs with a search icon and button. "Karaoke? ...Really?"questioned Doris apprehensively, only to receive a silent nod and the list. "Fine...! *_sigh_* Uh, let's see.. Nah, nu-uh, no way, nope, no... Perfect." Moments later, a tune came on and I think you would know it if your a... Mixer*****. :-)

_"Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly._

* * *

Sang Doris quietly, whilst she held her tight gripped on to the microphone and stood there still and nearly unmoving. The last time she heard this song or anysong that wasn't a P!nk or Avril Lavigne or a screamo/rock song was when she was... 12 I think it was. She was afraid that she would look like a fool if she forgot the lyrics, not to mention if she forgot the tune and everything!

* * *

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
_And if they give you shhhh..._  
_Then they can walk on by!_

* * *

Now Doris started to feel more comfortable and it definately showed since her grip loosened, she started to move her hands in the danceable way and sing more confidently. Whilst singing, she started to think on how those lyrics could help her, she SHOULDN'T let those things that Kowalski or anyone else say bother her; And she WON'T. After all they are just sour apples giving crud when she never really did anything to them, so they should just go away and mind their own firetrucking business! Maybe pop isn't so bad after all...

* * *

_My feet, feet can't touch the ground,_  
_And I can't hear a sound._  
_But you just keep on running up your mouth, yeah!_

_Walk, walk on over there,_  
_'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah!_

* * *

At the the word walk, Doris began walk with rhythm, marking her steps and she gave a little twirl near the end of the second line before she contained walking.

* * *

_Your words don't mean a thing,_  
_I'm not listening!_  
_Keep talking, all I know is..._

* * *

On the first line, she wagged her finger, brought it down then began jogging, the next line she covered her ears, then began picking up the pace and ran as quick as her legs could take her, the last line at last word she jumped into the air and..

* * *

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

* * *

...And she was flying! It felt amazing, she was also keeping up quite the pace as she zoomed past, Phoenixes and Griffons.

* * *

_(Hey, hey, woo!)_

_I'm firing up on that runway_  
_I know we're gonna get there someday_  
_But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no_

_Talk, talk turns into air_  
_And I don't even care, oh yeah_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_Keep talking, all I know is_

_Mama told me not to waste my life,_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_  
_You better keep on walking_  
_I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_

_Your words don't mean a thing_  
_I'm not listening_  
_They're just like water off my wings_

_Mama told me not to waste my life_  
_She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_  
_Don't let what they say keep you up at night_  
_And they can't detain you_  
_'Cause wings are made to fly_  
_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly_

_And we don't let nobody bring us down_  
_No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_  
_Don't matter if I fall from the sky_  
_These wings are made to fly."_

* * *

Sang Doris before floating back to the ground as Mentor S and Mentor Ying cheered while Mentor Yang just stood there dumbstruck. "That was awesome!"commented Mentor S as she gave Doris a hug.

"No, that was the definition of awesome."followed on Ying politely and blushed a bit since she's shy... Kind of like Fluttershy in MLP:FiM! "Now, let's do Blast off! To Blast Off, you will need to jump up however it's not as simple as it seems, it needs to be activated by a sorce of emotional power such as determination or passion. I can do it, see,"she explained before crouching down low then springing up to fly up like a rocket. "Becuase I am powered by determination in teaching you this skill. Now, close of your eyes and think of something that triggers a nerve - a good one - and distribute that into your flying!" Doris closed her eyes and tried to think of something, at first she thought of determination but didn't even get a spark! Next she thought of music since she was passionate about music, and felt...something.

_'Now, which helps is passionate? Ummm.. Passion, love, IN love... Me... Kowalski..'_asked Doris to herself and thinking about Kowalski now. Sometimes, when she read behind the lines, she thought she could sense confusion and love, however she wasn't sure if she was wrong or right. She didn't know if she should say something to Kowalski in seriousness (not like she did when she teases him) or just keep things inside... And maybe if she out some work into this, love could set free. Why she even tried? Not a clue, except for that consecutive feeling that in her HEART it was and still is real. '_Oh! What's that somg of Disney Channel that was in that Spanish-originated soap opera? Ludmilla? No! That was a character in it... I love you in Violetta!' _Closing her eyes, Doris took and deep breath and crouched down low whilst the song 'I love you' played; filling her head with thoughs of the sweet Kowlaski. Suddenly a feeling grew in her chest and seemed to spread around her until she felt weightless! Smiling softly, Doris crouched down low...

* * *

_Don't know if I'm wrong,  
Don't know if I'm right.  
Don't know if I should say or keep it inside,  
Just what is this feeling,  
That's growing in me?  
Could it be possible?  
That love will set free!  
It's just I know in my heart is real!  
And that I know it's live I feel,  
When I searched I found answers to my loneliness.  
And this dream that we're living is real~!_

* * *

Then leaped! Feeling a breath if cold air, Doris opened her eyes to find that she was flying vertically forwards at a reasonabley quick pace before she soared even higher at a exceptionally fast rate. "Woah!" screamed the little Doris inside the actual Doris' head, just in case you forgot, through the wind she was building up. She felt completely weightless, synonymously to when she was with the sweet Kowalski!

* * *

_Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us,_  
_I love you, I love you._  
_In your arms I feel no fear around us,_  
_I love you I love you!_  
_And your eyes shine when you see mine!_  
_I need you, I love you._  
_I love you, I love you!_  
_Cause of you I feel heaven surrounds us..._

* * *

"Great work! But there's one last test..."commented Mentor Yang before snapping her fingers to make the grand canyon appear a few feet away from Doris with the Eagle standing on the edge. "Dive and Glide."

* * *

**I am SO sorry for the long wait! It's just that other ideas have been nagging my brain that I ended up writing a Skilene fanfic on Fanpop! It's not done yet, but it will be. Just in case anyone's interested, I'm Random-Partier and it going to be called Blame it on the Rain! :) So please forgive me for the wait up! :( I'm Sorry. **


End file.
